Roads Untraveled
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Each of them has a past, bitter/sweet experiences. They are living in their comfort zone which is about to be disturbed very badly with the entry of 2 new officers. For more see inside.
1. Chapter One

Hey guys, I'm back with another story. I have paired up with my friend Bhav to write this story. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**_Roads Untraveled  
_**

* * *

**CHARACTER SKETCH**

**ACP RAJAT DESHMUKH**

A Tough Cop, an honest ACP, who loves his team. He's a bit rough, tempered but has a big reason behind that.

**Senior Inspector IQRA **

An able honest sharp shooter officer, a right hand of ACP. She is also the mentor of new officer Bhav; she is sweet and can tackle any problem with ever calm mind. But have some obstacles in life but she is also rough as ACP with temper but short she wants everything perfect in life she very responsible she wants everything perfect and like to live alone without any interference.

**Senior Inspector NAKUL**

An honest officer who was accused by his father, after that he did not want to go back to him, he is fun loving yet serious at the same time; best-friend of Iqra. Also a mentor of new Officer Vineet.

**Inspector ABHIMANYU** - same as in CIDSB character

**Inspector VIVEK** - Same as in CID

**Sub Inspector TEJALI **- Same as In CIDSB

**Officer BHAVYA**

She's not a responsible officer. She does not want to be an officer but due to her family, she comes there on approach and student of Iqra who treat her as sweet sister but Bhavya does not think about that, she is careless.

**Officer VINEET**

He's is sweet, ambitious with little bit of attitude. His aim is CID.

**P.S.**

Character Iqra, is played by me. It's based on myself; some reality, some fiction.

Character Bhavya is based on my friend Bhavya.

* * *

**Roads Untraveled: Chapter 1:**

At the old castle a shootout takes place. There are 10 terrorist against two officers; one of the officer shoot 7 terrorists and other 3 are killed by another officer.

**Next Morning - CID Bureau  
**ACP comes in the bureau with a newspaper, where all of the officers are present. He addresses his officers.

ACP: Kal raat ko old castle andheri me shootout 10 terrorist mare gaye and they were killed by none other than Nakul and Iqra.

NP: Sir maine to sirf 3 hi maare baki too Is ne hi...

ACP : Well done Iqra.

Iqs: Thank you sir.

ACP: Sabhi officers ko half hour mein milne ko kaho.

**Half hour later – CID Bureau  
**  
ACP , NAKUL, IQRA, TEJALI and VIVEK.

ACP : So guys yeh meeting aaj isliye bulai gayi hai kyunki kal se mentor program shuru hoo raha hai. So new officer will come here to be trained. Tomorrow there will be 2 new officers will join, I hope you will corporate.

Vivek: Who are the mentors?

ACP: Nakul and Iqra.

As soon she hears her name, she gets shocked and immediately objects.

Iqs: Sir but... I can't do this, I don't know how to... sir.. I.

ACP: No more questions, I know better, do as I say because I am the boss.

ACP continues.

ACP: Tum dono cabin me aao unka bio-data batata hun.

Iqra and Nakul look at each, Nakul gives her helpless look, then both follow ACP in his cabin.

**ACP's Cabin**

ACP: Nakul tumhare paas jo officer aa raha hai uska naam hai Vineet. Woh seedha sada hai but attitude hai usme aur woh tu control kar dena. Sharref hai, aimbitious hai, aim CID but he is afraid from firing.

ACP turns his attention to Iqra now.

ACP: As I go further Iqra, Bhavs aa rahi hai, woh bigdi hui hai approach se aa rahi hai COMMISSIONER ke strict order hai es par dhyan rakhne ke pehle bhi apne do mentors ki halat kharab kar chuki hai.

A wave of shock appears on her face for a second.

IQRA [WHISPERING]: mere palee hi padni thi?

ACP: kya hua?

NP: kuch nahi.

ACP : UNN DONO PAR RAHEM KARNE KI ZAROORAT NAHI HAI. BE STRICT AT EVERY MOMENT FROM STARTING. Is that clear?

They both nod their heads.

ACP: Aur wo dono tum hare saath ho raheinge means respectively.

As soon Nakul & Iqa hears this, both of them look at each other with shocked expressions. ACP notices this.

ACP: Any questions?

Both: No Sir!

ACP: Good! Meeting's over.

Both: Thank you.

As Nakul & Iqra walk out of ACP's cabin both are thinking about their new interns.

Nakul: Kal dekhte hain, koun kitne paani mein hai.

Iqra: Paani nahi samundar.

Before Nakul could speak, she cuts him off.

Iqra: Pata nahi yeh musibaat programme khatam kab hoga.

Nakul (shockingly): Khatam? Abhi toh shuru bhi nahi howa!  
Iqra looks at him hopelessly and walks away.

The day is passing in tension for Iqra & Nakul as they keep thinking how things will be tomorrow, when the 2 new officers will come.

**During Lunch - CID Bureau**

Iqra & Nakul enter in canteen to eat where Abhimanyu, Tejali & Vivek are already there, having lunch. As soon they see Nakul & Iqra entering, a smirk appears on Abhimanyu and Tejali's faces. Iqra tries her best to ignore while Nakul's expressions clearly indicate if the smirking doesn't stop soon, someone will pay for it badly.

Vivek: Tejali tumhe pata hai jo dono aa rahe hai completely opposite hain humare mentors se aur aik dosre se.

Nakul stares at him, signalling to stop and Vivek gets the signal and decides to sit silently.

Iqra silently signals Nakul to sit on other table, while she goes to get the food. He hears a soft laughter he turns to see Tejali's laughing, as soon he gives her dagger looks, she stops in middle.

Abhimanyu: Arre sir, mazaq kar rahe hain itne serious mat ho.

Meanwhile Iqra comes back with food, both of them start to eat but none of them feel like eating.

Nakul: Now what?

Iqra: I don't know.. pata nahi hume hi es musibaat mein dalna tha. You know I don't like sharing my life with second person aur ab yeh akar meri life ko ulat pulat kardegi.. kaise bardasht karon?

Nakul: Lekin hum kar kya sakte hain? Behtar yehi hai esko aik aur imtehaan samajh kar, yeh waqt kaat lein. Zindagi ne agay kam imtehaan liye hain, ab yeh aik aur hi sahi.

Iqra agrees, but somewhere inside she is disturbed but she prays for best.

Iqra: Yeh dono kal aa rahen hai dar lag raha hai Nakul. Yaar mujhe akele rahna pasand hai ab koi or usey training bhi deni padegi. It's damn irritating, tumhara officer to phir bhi seedha hai mere intern ka kiya hoga.

Nakul says: kamsekam tumhari officer tumhari life mein thori si ronak hi le ayegi. Saying this he laughs. But Iqra doesn't react to his comment and just keeps on eating. ACP witnesses this from distance, he had inclination that these both will react this way and yet he decided to do this because he knows it is better for them. Iqra & Nakul has a lot of reasons, a lot of history due to which they both prefer the life they are living and without any interferences but it is best for them. This might be the change which would help them. He walks in the canteen towards Iqra & Nakul's table. Seeing ACP everyone stands, he asks others to sit but Iqra & Nakul remain standing.

ACP: tum dono kuch tension mein mat ayo.

Nakul: No sir, nothing like this.

ACP Rajat looks at Iqra, seeing him, she couldn't keep quiet and in tension tells him everything. ACP smiles.

ACP: Woh tum dono ke interns hai tumhe un logon ko solid banana ha apni tarah. I know both of you can do it, just do that. If there is problem u can ask me.

Both: Ok sir.

ACP: Don't worry it'll be just fine.

Nakul & Iqra looks on, with hopeful eyes.

* * *

Enjoy Reading! :)


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you guys so much for your appreciation and feedback. Sorry for the delay, here is a new chapter. Tad fan - sorry hun but in this story ACP is Rajat (Vikas Kumar). :" Story is just begun, so there will be will be characters development a lot as the story progress.

* * *

**The Next Morning – CID Bureau**

Everyone was waiting for the new officers. ACP Rajat is in his cabin busy with some files. Meanwhile Nakul and Iqra are getting impatient with every passing minute; every now and then Iqra turns and stares at clock; 15 more minutes to go.

Nakul: Enjoy the last 15 minutes of your private, quiet life... it's all about to change.

Iqra looks at Nakul who is equally impatient.

I: I have had enough... you know what, forget it. We need to control them not the other way round. They can't make this much difference in our lives.

Nakul looks at her in surprise but agrees with what she has said. Both of them stops worrying about the new officers and engage in different conversation. Soon Abhimanyu, Vivek and Tejali join them. Vivek shares a funny event with them which happened with him yesterday and they all have a good laugh at it. ACP Rajat looks through his cabin and sees his team is enjoying themselves, he sighs, closes his file and gets up to go out from his cabin. Abhimanyu sees ACP coming towards them, he signals others to keep it low key.

ACP: So I believe everyone woke up feeling happy today?

They all look at each other and then back at ACP.

Vivek: Sir actually...

Abhimanyu cuts him off.

Abhi: Actually we were just...

Voice: Hi.

Before Iqra could continue a voice cuts her off, everyone turns toward the direction where the voice came from. A young man, dressed rather smartly, is standing on the door. ACP recognises him immediately.

ACP: Welcome Vineet.

Nakul looks at him from head to toe, he can see Vineet is nervous.

ACP: I must say you are very punctual Vineet, right on time.

Vineet smiles, ACP's remarks ease his tension little bit. ACP signals him to come in.

ACP: Come, I'll introduce you to the team.

One by one ACP introduces the team with Vineet.

ACP: Lastly, Vineet... this is Senior Inspector Nakul and your mentor.

Vineet smiles, but instead of shaking Nakul's hand he waves in air and greets.

Vineet: Hi sir. I hope it'll be fun working with you.

'Attitude, I smell.' Nakul can feel Vineet giving him attitude, so he just smiles.

Meanwhile Iqra's eyes keeps going towards the door as she is looking for the other officer, 'I HATE latecomers.' After 10 minutes finally the other officer enters.

Voice: Hello guys, Good Morning.

A young girl, dressed rather informal, enters in the bureau. Iqra doesn't need to take a guess to know this is her intern. 'Oh God... help me' that's all Iqra could think looking at the girl. Without waiting for ACP to invite her in, she straight walks up to them and stands right in front of ACP.

Girl: Hi, I'm Bhavya.

ACP takes a moment before replying, he knew beforehand this is not going to be easy for him, or Iqra. This girl is just not an easy case.

ACP: I know who you are. But you are late.

Bhavya: I know, my alarm didn't go off.

ACP just looks at her, like she thought this excuse will work here. Bhavya notices ACP looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

Bhavya: Sorry.

ACP: Everyone, this is Bhavya and Bhavya, this is: Inspector Abhimanyu, Inspector Vivek, Senior Inspector Nakul, Sub-Inspector Tejali and this is new officer Vineet, who also joined today and finally this is Senior Inspector Iqra, who is going to be your mentor.

Bhavya gives her smile, Iqra can see this it's fake but she being polite returns the smile.

ACP: Now, Vineet and Bhavya come with me in my cabin, there is some paperwork to do done before your training starts.

ACP, Vineet And Bhavya goes in cabin, Abhi, Tejali & Vivek leave as well to start the work leaving behind Nakul and Iqra who seem to be very lost.

Iqra: Woah... kya ladki hai, pahle din hi late!

Nakul: tumhari opposite hai, ab kya karogi?

Iqra looks at him.

Iqra: That's why they are here. Esko toh theek karna hi parega.

Nakul looks at her; she has a smirk on her face.

**Evening – Nakul's Residence **

Nakul and Vineet arrive at Nakul's home which is not too large, not too small. It has 2 bedrooms, 1 guest room, lounge, kitchen and 2 bathrooms with a small garden. Vineet looks around the house.

Nakul: This is your room, make yourself comfortable.

Nakul thinks 'not too comfortable'.

Vineet: Aapne kuch kaha?

Nakul: Oh.. no, I was saying be comfortable.

Vineet: Sure.

Then Vineet starts looking around the room, not bothering to speak to Nakul. Nakul just shakes his head and goes from the room to his. As soon he enters in his room, he falls on the bed.

**Evening - Iqra's Residence**

Here Iqra is showing her small home to Bhavya who seems to be in other world. Bhavya puts her stuff in her allocated bedroom, then looks around the room.

Bhavya: Gosh, what a dull room color! Why would someone paint the room so dull?

Iqra looks at her angrily. 'Control, Iqra... control.'

They go to kitchen, Iqra shows her where all the stuff is.

Iqra: If want to eat anything, don't hesitate, all the stuff is here; just help yourself.

Bhavya: Koi maid nahi hai?

Iqra: Nahi! Koi maid nahi hai, kyunki mujhe apna kaam karne ki addat hai.

Bhavya: Par mujhe toh nahi hai.

Iqra stares at her unbelievably.

Iqra: Toh ab adaat dal lo. There's always a fist time.

Bhavya is uninterested.

Bhav: Hmm...

With this she leaves the kitchen and goes to her bedroom and slams the door. Iqra is still in kitchen and is processing what actually is happening with her.

Iqra: UNBELIEVABLE! This girl is just unbelievable.

She just shakes her head and goes towards her room and falls on her bed.

* * *

Enjoy Reading.


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you so much guys for your feedback, here's the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Same Night – Iqra's Residence **

It's dinner time Iqra calls Bhavya for dinner roughly and wait for her till 10 mins. Bhavya comes and sit on chair without permission

Bhav: Whats for dinner?

Iqra gets frustrated.

Iqra: Dheek lo.

Bhav: Paneer?! Yuk!

Iqra: Ye koi hotel nahi hai, jo hai wohi khayo.

Bhav: Ma'am but...

Iqra: Khao chup chap.

Bhav take out her mobile from her pocket and start messaging someone.

Iqra is now completely frustrated with her that attitude, she says to herself 'shayad me iski mentor hun.'

Iqra: Tum khana khao mobile rakh kar.

Bhav: hmmm...

Bhav starts eating after putting her mobile away. She tastes the food, though it's not her favourite but she likes the taste, but dare she would praise her mentor.

Bhav: Aap akele rehti ho?

Iqra surprised at her random question.

Iqra: nahi.. humare ilawa bhooton ka daira hai yahan par, tumhare saath hi baithe hain.

Bhav looks beside her, then back it Iqra realising her taunt.

Bhav: Aap... humesha se hi aisi hain?

Iqra: Aisi kaisi?

Bhav: Jaisi aap ho.

Iqra just sighs and rolls her eyes. Bhav continues eating. Iqra notices the way Bhav was eating, it seemed a lot familiar to her.

Iqra: Tumne mujhe kisi ki yaad dila di, tum bilkul us insaan ki tarah hi khati ho.

Bhav: Kiski?

Iqra realises what she has said, she doesn't want to pursue this topic anymore.

Iqra: Nothing, don't worry.

**Nakul's house **

Nakul decided to have a take out tonight, he is not in mood of cooking tonight. So he ordered some Thai food. Nakul is dressing dining table when Vineet comes there. He is behaving in proper manners, making sure to leave a good impression on Nakul.

Vineet: Good evening sir.

Nakul: Evening.

Vineet: Sir laye me aapki help karta hun.

Nakul: Hmm ye lo.

After half an hour they start eating.

Nakul: So kasa laga ghar?

Vineet: Nice.

Nakul: Training ke liye tyar ho?

Vineet (Confidently): Yes sir.

Nakul: Kahan see aae ho?

Vineet: Delhi.

Nakul: That's interesting.

Vineet: Interesting toh aapke saath hai... I mean, the training, the new experience.

Nakul just smiles.

**Next morning**

Iqra is getting up from her bed thinking 'aj iss balaaa ko pura din sath rakhna padega... uff.

Ab usey uthao uska koi bharosa nahi hai'.

Thinking to wake her up Iqra goes to Bhav's room and doesn't believe what she is seeing - Bhavs is ready and not in formal, not party but she is looking casual.

Iqra: Tum bahut jaldi ready ho gayi kyaa baat office ke liye kafi excited ho abhi to kafi time hai.

Bhavs: Who cares about the office, main office ke liye ready nahi hui hun mujhe koi aur kaam hai.

Iqra is completely ruined.

Iqra: WHAT important work you have?

Bhav: I can't tell you that.

Iqra: We need to go to bureau soon.

Bhav just walks out of the room leaving Iqra fully irritated.

**CID Bureau**

Vivek comes to bureau and is greeted by Abhi who is having his morning coffee.

Abhi: Hey buddy.

Vivek: Hey.

Abhi: What's wrong you seem tired.

Vivek: Yea, just didn't slept till late last night.

Abhi: Ohhh... why?

Vivek: Was on Skype with Tasha.

Abhi: How's she doing? Wasn't she supposed to come this weekend?

Vivek: She's doing fine, and yes, she was going to come but of course on last minute she got stuck in the case.

Abhi: A downside of being an CID officer.

Vivek: Yes. We'll hopefully meet up soon.

Abhi: I'm not trying to be a jerk but Vivek you know that long distance relations usually don't last long.

Before he could answer another voice interrupts.

Tejali: Abhimanyu SIR, not all long distance relations breaks up and talking about long distance they are not far long, right? Just about city difference.

Vivek gives victory look to Abhimanyu as Tejali's response was bang on. Abhi looks at her and she just gets busy in files.

Meanwhile on the other side of bureau, both new trainees go for their medical check up. Nakul and Iqra meet up outside.

Nakul: Hi.

Iqra: Hey... how are you?

Nakul: Good you?

Iqra: Tired and irritated.

Iqra puts her head on Nakul's shoulder, he can feel she's quite tired.

Nakul: Hey... come on. You'll be fine.

Iqra: I couldn't sleep properly due to this madam. She has problem with EVERYTHING.

Nakul puts his arm around her.

Nakul: Don't worry it'll be fine.

The medical check up goes fine until Bhavya refuses to do a DNA test, which shocks everyone; doctor tells her it's a procedure but she doesn't care, she doesn't want go through DNA test. Iqra and Nakul also try to reason with her but she simply refuses saying, it is not necessary, after trying a lot all give up, they think ACP will deal with her. Iqra is very disappointed with her.

Finally their training starts; Vineet is not a difficult student so Nakul doesn't find it hard to train him. But Iqra is having a lot of trouble training Bhavya as she is being very difficult, and lazy. If given a task she wouldn't even give her 100%, she'll stall. Few days later Nakul and Iqra start training them about firing and aim. Vineet is less confident about firing; Nakul knows he has to be patient and careful. He tries to boost up Vineet's confidence, make him confident. Meanwhile with Iqra situation is opposite as Bhavya is full of confidence she takes the gun and just fires everywhere on the cardboard cutout, rather than aiming. She is trying to show Iqra that she knows how to fire but who cares about the aim. Iqra tries to explain to her in calm way that look at the aim, shoot at the aim but Bhavya doesn't listen to her.

**Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks of training go by, Vineet has progressed a lot, he is picking up fast, he is gaining confidence about shooting now and starts to work on his aim. Over this period Nakul and Vineet start to bond slightly. Vineet and Nakul would usually talk a lot during dinner or free time but whenever Vineet tried to bring family subject up, Nakul carefully suppresses it. Vineet understands Nakul don't want to discuss it but it does make him wonder why.

On the other hand Bhavya's attitude is still the same, she's quite cold towards Iqra and takes less part in training and even when there she hardly pays attention. She's getting on Iqra's last nerve now. It seems like Bhavya is not even a bit interested in being a CID officer which makes her wonder why is she even here then. Iqra wants to go to ACP about this but she thinks of giving Bhavya more time. Even she irritates her like hell but a part of Iqra starts to get used to her, she is becoming part of her life, like a sister. Iqra would worry when Bhavya doesn't eat, so she'll make her sit in front of her and make her eat even if she eats less.

Today would have been like any other day but it wasn't because Bhavya decided to leave from training centre in middle of her training because she was bored. Iqra had enough now, she decides enough is enough. She is waiting for Bhavya to come home, she will talk to her about her attitude and training. Soon Bhavya is home, seeing Iqra, she ignores and just walks to her room but Iqra stops her.

Iqra: Enough is enough Bhavya. What is matter with you? You come late on first day, don't bother with anything, don't care about future, your career, you have problem with everything. WHAT is it that you want? I am fed up with your careless attitude.

Bhav turns around and faces her.

Bhav: Sorry ma'am.. I am tired, I want to sleep; we will talk in morning.

Iqra: Bhaya! Stop this non-sense. I am trying to have conversation with you.

Bhav: Which we can have tomorrow too.

Iqra: WHAT THE...

Iqra decides to keep calm; she tries to control her anger.

Iqra: I am saying this for your betterment.

Bhav: Be careful ma'am or I'll think you care.

Iqra: Believe it or not Bhavya, I do... care.

Bhav: Well, sorry ma'am... why don't you stop worrying about me and focus on your life. Just live your life a little. Have you noticed how DULL and BORING your life is? You need to chill, don't be so discipline, break some rules, enjoy!

Iqra is completely shocked at her words.

Iqra: Dull and boring?

Bhav: Bureau to home, home to bureau. Work, work and work. Rules, discipline, work. It's all boring. Anyways, I'm really tired now, going to sleep or else tomorrow you'll complain that I didn't wake up on time. Good night ma'am.

Bhav goes to her room, leaving Iqra completely speechless.

* * *

Enjoy All.


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you guys for lovely feedback and sorry for delay. Will post next parts soon.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Continuing from: After Bhavya and Iqra's showdown, Bhav goes to sleep and Iqra just leaves from there]_

**Same Night **

Nakul: phone es liye hota hai ke aap usko utha kar baat karein.

Iqra turns around and finds Nakul walking up to her. It took him sometime but he realised where she could be found at this time of night. They are at the echo point, which is located quite high and far from city. Iqra is standing against the railing and staring out at the dark sky. Nakul comes and stands next to her, for some moments he silently watches her staring out in the sky. She is clearly upset; she is here at the same time she's not here.

Nakul: What's wrong?

Iqra: What's ever right?

Iqra turns around and now her back is resting against the railing. Nakul also stand against the railing like her.

Iqra: Dull and boring. Hah?!

She laughs at her own words.

Nakul: Who is dull and boring?

Iqra: Hahaha... finally when your life starts to get settled, you have some peace people start to find your life dull and boring. Funny, isn't it?

Nakul: Any reason for this mockery?

When Iqra doesn't say anything, Nakul understands where this is coming from.

Nakul: Oh... ab kya kiya usne?

Iqra: You remember Nakul, how hard we struggled for some peace in our lives? How much we both gave up for the life we have now?

Nakul: How can I ever forget?

Iqra looks at Nakul, he seems upset and Iqra is aware why he is upset.

Iqra: aaj ka newspaper toh tumne bhi para hoga. Headlines achi thi, nahi? ' ACP Pradhyuman saves the day, the young boy reunites with his family.

Nakul (clinching his teeth): apne bete ko phansi aur dosre ke bete ko zindagi!

Iqra: aik baat kahon, tum aik baar unse baat karlo. It's been 3 years Nakul.

Nakul: Toh apne DAD se baat kar na phir.

Iqra: NAKUL!

Iqra suddenly raises her voice and looks at Nakul in pure anger.

Nakul: Taqleef hoyi na?! Mujhe bhi hoyi.

Iqra gets dangerously close to him.

Iqra (Whispers): Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to compare my situation to yours; mere baap ko koi farq nahi parta main jeeyon yaan mar jayon. Woh mujhe, hume chor kar tab hi chala gaya tha jab main bohut chooti thi. He gives a damn about us, he as a new family. Maine kabhi nahi dekha baap ka say apni zindagi mein, woh zinda hokar bhi humare liye mara howa hai. Aur tumhare dad..

Nakul: Mere dad, exactly mere dad... woh bhi toh aise hi hain...

Iqra: Nahi Nakul woh aise nahi hain. Manti janti hon..

Nakul: Sab jaanti ho phir bhi bol rahi ho. Yaad nahi hai kya howa tha? 'Nakul aik gadaar hai' mere apne dad ne kaha tha yeh. Mere apne dad ne mujhpar goli chaliyi. Bina sach jaane, aik baar bhi nahi socha ke shayad waisa nahi hai jaisa dikh raha hai. Maine socha tha, UK mein training lekar, India jakar dad ko surprise karonga, unka itna purana khawab pura karonga ke main, unka baita bhi officer banne. Par woh toh... esme mera kya kasoor ke mujhe Daksh ke irade pata chal gaye thay aur usko expose karne ke chakkar mein main under cover hogaya tha... par dad.. unho ne sach janne ki zaroraat hi nahi samjhi bas decide kar liya. Aur yeh choro.. kabhi bhi unho ne mujhe konsa apna beta mana, woh baap nahi humesha ACP hi rahe.

Iqra: But after finding out the truth...

Nakul gives her dagger looks.

Iqra: I mean, unko apni Galati ka ehsaas hai and he wants to mend fences with you.

Nakul: Too late Iqu, now I've change of heart. Jaise teri life mein un logon ki jagah nahi jinho ne tujhe chor diya es tarhan meri life mein bhi unki koi jagah nahi.

Iqra sighs and turns around and looks out the empty dark sky. This night seems endless and dark, all of sudden as if her impulsiveness takes over, she can feel, rage, pain, hurt, betrayal, anger all at once. She looks up in the sky.

Iqra: ONE MESSED UP FAMILY WE ARE!

Nakul is surprised at her outburst as hardly ever shouts like this but tonight he is feeling similar as well; tears come in her eyes but refuse to fall. They both have seem a lot in their lives and that too from very young age. Nakul was always neglected by his father ever since his mother died when he was young. Though he always tried to make an effort to bond with his father but it never happened. His father's behaviour soon made Nakul to take a big step, that's when he decided to live in UK. That's where he and Iqra met and became best friends. Nakul soon became part of her family. Her mum treats him like his son and her sisters love him like an older brother. After his training in UK Met police, he decided to go to India to work there but whole Daksh's fiasco caused delay in his plans which soon became the reason for Nakul leaving his father for good. He could not bear that his father believed that Nakul was a traitor. After clearing his name with help of UK police and Iqu, Nakul left his father and was offered a job in Mumbai CID with ACP Rajat.

But he wasn't the only one who got the offer; Iqra also got the offer to join Rajat's team as she was also one of good trained officers from UK police force. It was tough decision for her, which caused a lot of issues but Nakul was there with her and with his help she finally decided and moved to India. But every year she goes to UK for a month to spend holiday with her mum and her beloved siblings, whom she raised as her own kids. Iqra also didn't had an easy life, after father leaving them at young age, Iqra had no choice but to give up her childhood and be an adult; she became the son of the house as all the responsibilities fell on her shoulders but she didn't complain as fulfilled her responsibilities and still is. She has been through a lot and very unpredictable situations as well but each of them made her stronger than before. A girl who used to be scared of everything, even dark, her own shadow is now a brave CID officer. But her bitter experiences left quite a mark on her, her trust is mostly faded away from relations, love, marriages. Both of them has a lot in common which makes their bond, their friendship even more special, some people even envy over their bond, their closeness. But it doesn't bother these two. After a long pause Nakul agrees with Iqra.

Nakul: Indeed we are messed up, so much.

Iqra turns her face towards him; she pulls his face in her hands and pulls him into a hug, both of them stay in this position.

Nakul: Yeh rishte naatay, sab dhoka, fareb hain.. ab unke liye meri zindagi mein koi jagah nahi.. meri zindagi mein koyi rishte hain, koi apne hain toh woh log tum log ho.. tum ho...

Iqra: Haan... aur mera konsa koi aur hai, mum and meri laadliyon ke ilawa bas tum log hi toh meri family, meri life ho. Yahan aaj hon, tum logon ki wajah se hon, tumhare wajah se. Tum nahi hote na, toh main bhi UK se India tak nahi aa pati kabhi bhi.

Both of them let go of each, while Iqra kneels down and sit on floor against the railing, soon Nakul too sits down. Both of them sit in silence for a while.

Iqra: Bhav ne aaj kahan ke main apni life par concentrate karon, ke live a little as my life and I'm dull and boring.

Nakul: You are anything but dull and boring. And your life... puhhh. Anything BUT boring and dull.

Iqra lets out a mock laugh.

Iqra: Yea, anything but dull and boring. Kya kya nahi dekha es zindagi mein, woh bhi choti si umar se. Checked! Messed up family? Checked! Back stabber friends? Checked! Painful past? Checked! Betrayal in love? Checked!

Nakul: Wow, so many checks? Well mine are similar too. Then how can Bhav call you dull and boring?

Iqra: Because she doesn't know and she doesn't need to. Gosh I hate this mentor period. Kitna mushkil hai life share karna, apna ghar, cheezein share karna.

Nakul: Arre buddhu, kalko jab shaadi hogi tab kya hoga tumhara?

Nakul makes a fake shocked expression, Iqra looks at it and laughs at his expressions, soon Nakul join too.

Iqra: Ab humesha se akele rehne ki adaat hai toh kya karon? Tumhe toh pata hai, humesha se hi akeli rahi hon, rehne ki adaat hai... sharing nahi hoti. Aur shaadi... chor na, itne dorr ke khawab kon dekha hai. Pata nahi naseeb mein hai, nahi hai.. kya pata itna lamba jiyon hi na main.

Nakul: Aye.. kitni baar bola hai es tarhan ki baatein mat kiya karo. Shaadi..

Iqra: Shaadi hai kya Nakul? Shaadi, pyaar, rishton ko mazaq banakar rakh diya hai en logon aajkal. Aur sach kahon, apne nasseb si hi sabse zayada darr lagta hai. Naaseebon ka khel...

Nakul: Exactly, naseeb.. tumhare naseeb ache honge, bohut acha insaan likha hai tumhare naseeb mein, esi liye toh us kamine se waqt par jaan choot gayi.

Iqra: Koi nahi jaanta kiska naseeb kaisa hai.. hum sirf dua hi kar sakte hain. Aur pata hai, shaadi aik juwa hai, jeet haan yaan haar woh baazi lagan eke baad hi pata chalta hai. Khair choro... let's not talk about it. Aur shaadi ka itna mood hai toh khud karlo.

Nakul: You're right, let's not discuss it.

Iqra gives Nakul a victorious look.

Nakul: Tum hi kehti ho na, sab teh hai, likha howa hai ke humare saath kab kya hona hai. Toh ab dekhte hain... kya hota hai.

Iqra: Kafi dair hogayi hai... raat almost khatam hone wali hai, chalo chalte hain.

Iqra starts to get up but Nakul grabs her arm and makes her sit back down.

Nakul: Ruk na... thoir dair mein chalte hain.

Iqra: Theek hai lekin sirf kuch aur dair.

Nakul puts his head on her shoulder; she links her arm with his. He and she both look up at the sky, the darkness is fading away slowly and sky is becoming more visible, clearer.

* * *

Enjoy All.


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you so much guys for your comments. Really appreciate them. :) Just to make it clear - This CID (Rajat's) is CID Mumbai and ACP Pradyuman's CID is CID Delhi. And yes ACP knows Nakul works here, but as Nakul hasn't spoken to his father since he left him.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Next Morning – Iqra's Residence

After putting alarm on snooze for 3rd time, Iqra decides to finally get up. She didn't slept well last night as she spent most of it outside after the argument with Bhavya. When Iqra comes out of the room, she finds Bhavya eating breakfast and she seems rather relaxed. Seeing Iqra she just says good morning with most fake smile, Iqra returns the fake smile and is surprised at how careless this girl is, nothing affects her. Even with the argument last night, she is not one bit embarrassed. Iqra tries not to speak to her, she just eats her breakfast quietly and later both leave for bureau.

CID Bureau

Nakul and Vineet have arrived and Nakul is shocked to see Iqra hasn't arrived yet, for the first time she's not here on time. Meanwhile others are busy preparing for the day ahead. ACP Rajat is in his cabin, seems not very happy as he found out that what happened in training session yesterday. He needs to talk to Bhavya today. Meanwhile Abhimanyu, Vivek and Tejali are having their morning coffee – it's their routine, everyone in bureau have coffee together in morning and start their day. But since the mentor programme started Iqra and Nakul miss this but Vivek, Abhimanyu and Tejali are still following their routine.

Abhimanyu: Kya baat hai, aaj bohut pyaari lag rahi ho.

Tejali blushes before she could answer Vivek decides to tease them.

Vivek: Tumhe toh woh humesha pyaari hi lagti hai. Aur Abhi, ab bas karo yeh line bohut purani hogayi hai...Yeh tum shuru se bolte aye ho, arre yaar ab tum dono engaged ho, shaadi hone wali hai kuch time mein tum dono ki. Marital status ke saath apni line bhi change kardo na.

Tejali bursts out laughing and Abhimanyu gets embarrassed, he tries to choke Vivek as in joke. Vivek tries to free himself, he asks Tejali for help. She gets in middle of them. She and Vivek share a good laugh again while Abhi looks at them annoyingly. Tejali makes an adorable face to cheer him up, he ends up smiling; he can never resist her cute face. Both of them share a hug and Vivek goes all 'awe' over them.

Abhi: Bacche, tumhara number anay de, gin gin kar hisaab longa.

They all laugh.

Soon Iqra and Bhavya reach in bureau too and team gathers for morning briefing. ACP comes and starts the briefing, they have a new case in hand, so he says that today Iqra needs to work on the case along with Vivek, Tejali and Abhi. So he asks Nakul to do the training session of Vineet and Bhavya. Nakul is reluctant but he agrees to do that. Iqra gives him 'good luck with that' look; Nakul can already feel it's going to be a hard day. ACP then looks at Bhavya he can see she's not paying attention. ACP had enough of her attitude.

ACP: Officer Bhavya!

Bhavya is surprised at his tone.

Bhav: Sir?

ACP R: Bureau mein ana se pehle, apna attitude ghar par chodh kar aya karo.

Bhavya is shocked.

Bhav: Sir maine kya kiya?

ACP raises his voice.

ACP: Tumne kya kiya? Kal jo tumne stunt kiya, leaving your training session in middle, woh kya tha?

Bhav is shocked to know that ACP knows, her eyes quickly fall on Iqra, giving her accusation look and Iqra looks at her confusingly.

ACP: Look at me when I am talking to you! Bohut hogaya tumhara yeh bachhpana, this is CID and you are a CID officer, so start behaving like one. Tumhari pehli galat samajh kar warn kar raha hai agar dobara aisa kiya na toh eske consequences bhi bhukate honge, yaad rakhna!

Bhav: Sorry sir, next time nahi hoga aisa. Main training par dehaan dongi.

At Bhav's apology Iqra raises her eye brow; she doesn't believe Bhav agreed so easily, she hopes that it's true though chances are very low. ACP looks at her and then at everyone.

ACP: Very well then, let's get started guys.

ACP goes back to his cabin to finish up some paperwork so after that he can also work on the case along with others.

Nakul looks at Vineet and Bhav.

Nakul: Well guys come on, let's go.

They turn to leave when they stop at Nakul's voice.

Nakul: By the way, we are doing wall climbing today.

Vineet and Bhav: What?

Bhav: Wall climbing? But why?

Nakul: Because you are Officer in making and at some point in officer's life we do end up doing a Stunt which requires wall climbing. Like chasing while catching the criminal you never know you might have to climb the pipe or something.

Bhavya whispers to Vineet slowly: Lagta hai sir, hindi movies bohut dekhte hain.

Vineet and Bhavya share a quick laugh.

Nakul: Something funny? Would like to share?

Bhav: No sir, we are good.

Nakul tries his best and doesn't react; he then tells them to follow him. They all leave. Iqra finally takes a deep breath and thanks ACP in her heart that at least for today he saved her from Bhav. Meanwhile ACP tells them he got a new lead in case so the team follows the lead and goes to investigate. Meanwhile Nakul is having hard time in training session, trying to keep Bhavya in control. He is also surprised to see Vineet behaving different today, Bhavya's company indeed influencing him too. He seems distracted, they both are talking more than working. A part of him is relieved that they both are getting on but same time it is annoying and he doesn't want to lose his good student.

Nakul: You need to pay attention, we are not going until this is done. So it's upto you guys, if you want to go home early we've to do this. I don't mind sticking around all day along but I thought you have something to do.

Bhav: I'm NOT wasting my day here.

Nakul: It's your training not a holiday trip! And I'm not Iqra, I don't put up with your careless attitude missy. So don't even mistake me with her, she might have been soft on you but not me. Now start climbing! And you too Vineet, not another useless word out of your mouths, now get to work!

Both Vineet and Bhavya look at Nakul who is very serious and annoyed. Vineet starts to climb, meanwhile Bhavya takes a good time to climb just to get on Nakul's nerves.

Meanwhile others are busy with the investigation; they get a lead on drug deal which will happen soon but in order to do that they need someone from their team to go undercover and keep tabs until the deal happens so they will catch the gang red handed. Abhimanyu suggests he will go undercover, ACP says it's dangerous so be extra careful. So from now on until the deal happens Abhimanyu would be undercover and will not in touch with bureau, he has to leave immediately. Before leaving he meets Tejali and tells her he'll be back soon. Tejali pleads him to be extra careful, they both share a moment together and then Abhimanyu leaves. Iqra comes to Tejali and tells her not to be worried he'll be back soon. Tejali smiles and hopes for it.

Bureau – Evening

As team prepares for the actions and plans for catching the drug deal, Nakul enters the bureau. Seeing him alone Iqra enquires about Bhavya and Vineet Nakul tells her that they were super tired after the training so he dropped them at home. Iqra is shocked to learn that Bhavya actually finished the training session today, but when Nakul tells her how he made her do it, she isn't much surprised. Iqra gives Nakul update about the case and tells him Abhimanyu has gone undercover for few days. Nakul hopes everything goes fine. Soon they are joined by Vivek and Tejali, who are on their way to home after finishing up their work. Nakul can see that Tejali is somewhat sad as Abhimanyu is gone for few days, Nakul tries to cheer her up. He cracks up such a silly joke that it makes everyone laugh. Finally they all bid goodbye and starting walking out

ACP Rajat is watching his team through his cabin, which is away from them but he can clearly see each and every person. Though he doesn't like much of laughing in bureau but sometimes he just like seeing them happy and smiling it brings smile on his face too. He is watching them getting ready to leave, call it a day; his eyes are following a certain being. He watches the every move of that being from corner of his eyes, he watches that smile, those eyes. Though the lips has bright smile but the eyes are saying something else. When everyone leaves, he sits back and closes his eyes, and once again his mind takes him to that night; a night which changed his vision, his thinking so much in just short span of time. This happened 4 weeks ago, just a week before the mentor programme started.

ACP Rajat looks up from his file and finds Iqra standing there, fiddling with her bag. She always does this when she's nervous or worried.

ACP: What's wrong? Tum aaj yahan aur es waqt?

Iqra: I want to talk to you about something sir.

ACP: Tell me, have a seat.

Iqra sits in front of ACP, after few moments of fiddling she finally decides to tell ACP what's bothering her.

I: Sir... I have a stalker.

ACP Rajat looks at her in surprise, for a second he thinks he heard her wrong. Stalker and her?

ACP Rajat: Stalker?

Iqra: Sir from last few days someone is following me, stalking me.. he knows where I go, what I do... he's everywhere.

Iqra shows him the cards, photographs of her taken in different places, her doing different activities. She also shows him her phone where the stalker has texted her from blocked id. Some of the texts read:

'Looking lovely in red scarf.' 'Good morning love.' 'I love you and will always be with you.' 'The blue suits you.'

ACP: Why didn't you tell me before?

Iqra: Sir, I tried to tackle it myself.. I thought someone is kidding so it'll stop, but when it didn't I tried to trace the number but it is blocked, we couldn't get far. I came today because it is getting out of hand now, first messages then pictures and now gifts. I am fed up and also worried. I can't take it anymore.

ACP looks at her, she does seem quite worried, her eyes are tired as well, looks like she hasn't slept well in past few days. ACP tells her not to worry, they both discuss how to proceed from here.

2 DAYS LATER

Stalker calls Iqra first time and tells her he'll come face to face with her. He asks her to meet at the highway bridge in hour. She calls ACP Rajat and tells him about the call, ACP rushes from the office towards the highway bridge.

ACP reaches there, he finds Iqra standing with her back to him and little further from him. He sneaks up on her and she confuses him with stalker in confusion she turns and gives a flying kick to ACP on his shoulder, he almost falls.

Realising she hit the wrong target, Iqra instantly apologises to ACP Rajat and starts to rub his arm gently, to ease the pain.

Iqra: I am so sorry sir, mujhe laga ke stalker tha. I am really sorry.

ACP Rajat: Koi baat nahi, waise... kick kafi zordaar thi.

Iqra goes red with embarrassment. Seeing her go red ACP lets out a little laugh, soon his laugh replaces by a sweet smile when he realises she is still holding onto his arm and is gently rubbing his arm where she hit him. Before ACP say something, Iqra's phone rings – another text from a stalker for sure. Iqra opens the text, she reads out loud, it says 'tum kisi aur ko choyo yaan ko aur tumhe choye, mujhe bardasht nahi. Kisi aur ko tumhare kareeb rehne ka haq nahi.' As she finishes reading the text, her voice trembles, she can't believe this is happening. She looks at ACP who is equally shocked, embarrassed but this text showed he is here and watching them. She quickly lets go of her arm, walks further from him; she just stands there for some time just looking around, she is aware of his presence. Suddenly as if something possesses her, she looks around and starts screaming at empty roads.

Iqra: Who the hell are you? What is it that you want from me? Why don't you leave me alone?

ACP can see she's is breaking down now, he gets an idea to bring stalker out in front, he knows this isn't the best idea but it will work for sure as stalker is watching them. He comes close to Iqra, she looks at him helplessly, and suddenly ACP gets close to her and hugs her tightly. Iqra gets shocked, it was all so sudden that she didn't even realise it until she felt his strong arms around her. She tries to say something but she seems to have lost her voice.

Iqra: S...ir.. a..ap.

With much difficultly these words come out of her mouth, but she before she could summons her strength to say something else, ACP moves his face close to hear ear and whispers 'trust me'. His words compel her to trust him not because he asked her to but the way he said it was compelling; soon finds herself slowly hugging him back... he arms lift without her noticing and come close to ACP's back before her arms arch around his body, her phone rings which makes both of them jump. It's ringing, she quickly moves her hands away from him and look at her mobile screen it shows 'private number, the colour from Iqra's face fades away rapidly which is enough for ACP to know who is ringing. She tries to pick up the phone but ACP holds her hand in which she's holding her phone, to stop her and in this process the phone falls from her hands, she looks at ACP in confusion, but finds something different in his eyes, she just keeps looking in his eyes trying to figure out what is happening.

Iqra: S..irr...

Rajat: Shhh..

She just looks at him, she can feel his grip tightening on her hand and he can feel her nerve thumping against his thumb. For a second Iqra moves her eyes from him and she sees a car coming towards them. A speeding car comes towards them, trying to run them over but Iqra's scream makes ACP looks behind him, he moves them away from the road and they fall slightly away from the spot, barely missing the car. The car stops and turns around towards them, ACP takes out his gun at shoots at the car driving towards them, it hits the tyre. The car jerks and stops at the bridge. ACP runs to car and catches the stalker, he brings him out from the car, they both have a little fight but ACP finally grabs him and throws him on the car's bonnet. Iqra looks at the stalker, she is shocked to see him. She tells ACP she knows this guy, she goes to the park nearby her home almost every evening for a walk and she saw him there, they exchanged hellos few times but that's it. She is fuming with anger seeing him as her stalker.

Iqra: Why? Kyun kiya tumne mere saath aisa?

Stalker: Kyunki mujhe tumse pyaar hai.

Iqra is shocked at his confession after few seconds she laughs at his sentence as someone just told her a joke. She looks at him with rage in her eyes.

I: Apni khudgarzi ko pyaar ka naam mat do.

Stalker (Sharikh) gets angry seeing at her response.

S: Mera Pyaar khudgarz nahi hai!

I: Yeh khudgarzi nahi toh aur kya hai? Tumhe pata hai peechle kuch dino mein tumne meri zindagi ajeeran bana di thi. Ghar se bahar tak nahi nikalne ko dil karta tha, ghot rahi thi main, soh nahi paayi main. Yeh pyaar hai?!

S: Meain kabhi bhi tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha, I just wanted to be with you, wanted you to notice me. I love you, jabse dekha...

I: Khabardaar jo dobara yeh kaha toh. Tum kisi se pyaar nahi karte, sawaye apne. Pyaar aisa nahi hoti, yeh pyaar nahi hai. Aur tumhe mujhse pyaar ho bhi kaise sakta hai? Tum toh mujhe jaante bhi nahi ho? Kya jaante ho tum mere bare mein? Kitna jaanta ho mujhe, meri zindagi ke bare mein?

S: Jab se dekha hai sirf tumse hi pyaar ki hai.

I: Baqwaas... Mujhe dekha aur pyaar hogayi? Aik pal mein nazar pari aur pyaar hogaya? Yeh pyaar nahi hai! Tumhe mujhse pyaar nahi hai! Yeh pyaar nahi balke...

S: Bas! Meri pyaar ko ghalat naam mat do.

Iqra starts to get hyper now; he has driven her on edge tonight. She is letting out everything which she has been holding on for so long.

I: Sach hi keh reh hon, jis so-called pyaar ki baat tum kar rahe ho uska dilse, rooh se koi wasta nahi hai, uska wasta sirf shareer se hai. Pata nahi logon kya hogaya hai, hans ke baat ki toh mohabaat, aik pal ko dekha toh pyaar, har cheez mein enhe pyaar hi dikhti hai! Dil aur rooh tak toh puhunch hi nahi paata yeh pyaar. Kyunki sache pyaar ka wasta dil aur rooh se hota hai.

ACP Rajat who is standing next to her is quite surprised to see this side of her as he never saw her like this before. Stalker doesn't say anything, he listens to her.

I: Pata hai, pyaar mein insaan ke liye apni khushi, apna sukh, apna aap nahi maiyne rakhta, balke dosre ki khushi, uska sukh sab kuch hota hai.

ACP looks at Iqra, her tone changes from angry to calm, emotional. He can feel she is slowly getting emotional.

I: tumne kiske sukh ke bare mein socha? Tum bohut keh rahe ho na mujhse pyaar hai. Yeh pyaar hai, jisne mera sukh hi nahi chain bhi cheen liya?!

S: Main aisa nahi chahta tha, main toh sirf tumhe apna banana chahta hon. Tumhe kisi aur ke saath nahi dekh sakta, tumhare kareeb koi aur aye mujhe bardaht nahi hota.

I: Tum hote koun ho yeh kehne wale? Meri zindagi hai, meri marzi ke main jo bhi karon. {In mocking tone} Aur pyaar ka dawa karte ho! Jo log sacha pyaar karte hain unke liye yeh sab mayne nahi rakhta, unke liye woh saath kafi hota hai jisme woh saath hote hain, unke liye woh lamhe kafi hote hain jo unke hote hain. Kyunki insaan ko wajood ki nahi rooh ki talab hoti hai. Wajood pah kar kya karna jab rooh hi na aapki ho toh?

S: Main donga tumhe woh pyaar, mujhe tumhara pyaar chahiye.

Iqra laughs hysterically now, ACP Rajat looks at her in shock, stalker is somewhat confused at her changing reactions. She keeps laughing but soon her laughter turns into crying, tears are flowing and her voice is cracking. She looks at stalker for a long time but her vision is getting blurred because of tears.

Iqra: Jo khud pyaar nahi kar sakti woh kisi aur ko kya pyaar degi? Main kaanton ki shaakh hon, woh shaakh jispar sirf aur sirf kaante hain, usko pakroge toh laho-lohaan hojayoge.

Rajat looks at her closely she seems to be far away from them, her body is here but she is not with them, she seems to be in another time.

Iqra: Mujhse koi kaise mohabbat kar sakta hai? Koi kyun karega? Mujhme aisa kya hai? Main toh woh hon jiski wajah se logon ko sirf taqleef hi hoti hai. Main sirf taqleef hi deti hon apnon ko aur kuch nahi. Kya pata hai tumhe meri zindagi ke bare mein? Nafrat hai mujhe tum jaise logon se jo har cheez mein pyaar mohabbat chilane lag jaate hain, aur pyaar ka matlab bhi nahi pata. Tumhe pata hai mujhe mere aapne baap ne chor diya, mere apne papa ne yeh kaha ke 'yeh mar gayi hoti toh acha tha', es larki se koi kaise mohabbat kar sakta hai.

Rajat is shocked, he feels like he has been hit by the lightning. Stalker is equally shocked. Tears are flowing like insane river now, she's crying even more now. Unknowingly this stalker has opened the door of her past, everything is rushing back to her, and her emotions are heightened right now.

I: jaante ho kyun nahi bharosa ata tumhara? Tumhare jaisa aik pehle bhi aya tha meri zindagi mein, pyaar pyaar karte aur main bewaqoof uski baton mein agayi. Par woh bhi... aik number ka kamina nikla. Maine kaha na tum logon ke liye pyaar ka matlab sirf aik hota hai aur jiska taluq dil yaan rooh se nahi hota.

S: Main...

I: Main kya? Huh? Aik baat batao, aik anjaan larki jisko park mein dekha uske liye tum stalker ban gaye, itna bara jurm kiya, "pyaar" ke liye, tumne kabhi socha hai tumhare pyaar par asal haq jinka hai unka kya?

Stalker looks at her confused.

I: Haan, jinka haq hai tumpar, tumhare pyaar par, pehla haq. Tumghare maa-baap, tumhere behan-bhai, kabhi socha unka kya hoga tum jail chale jaoge toh? Nahi socha na unke bare mein?

Stalker looks at her with guilt in his eyes. Iqra whose eyes are still wet with tears, laughs at him.

I: Of course, kabhi nahi socha hoga. Yehi problem hai, pyaar – tumko lagta hai yeh sab aise zaya kardo, aur jinka haq hai woh taraste taraste hi es duniya se chale jaate hain. Kyunki nahi sochte unke bare mein jinho ne tumhe paida kiya, parvarish ki? Unka pyaar, pyaar nahi hai?

S: I am sorry... main kitna sharminda hon, main bata nahi sakta.

I: Huh, sharminda.. yeh lafz tumhari zubaan se acha nahi lagta.

S: Main... main koi stalker nahi hon jo larkiyon ko stalk karta hon, maine life mein kabhi pehle aisa nahi kiya, main aik ache gharane se hon. When I saw you... I just... I just wanted you.

I: Shut UP!

Iqra's tone raises again, Rajat takes this as signal, he can't let this carry on, Iqra is not in stable condition right now, she is an emotional wreck right now. ACP goes upto the stalker and starts to take him away, saying he will pay as he committed a crime. Stalker starts to plead to Iqra, he keeps apologizing to her. Iqra just keeps looking at him being pulled away though her blurry vision. She does not know what to do to let him go or not. He keeps pleading but ACP doesn't listen he is about to put him in a car when Iqra stops him, she walks up to them.

I: Tumne jo kiya hai uski saza sabko nahi de sakti main, meri wajah se aik aur family mein taleef ho, aisa nahi hoga. Jao tum, ghar jao, apni zindagi naye siray se shuru karo, achi jeevan saathi dhond kar apna ghar basao. Agar waqai hi tumhare dil mein meri liye thori si bhi respect hai, toh kabhi bhi mere samne mat ana ab.

Stalker looks at her in shock but is pleased, but Rajat is equally shocked at her announcement, he tries to reason with her but she looks at him with pleading eyes, asking him to let him go. Her eyes... they are filled with sadness and loneliness, looking at her eyes, he is compelled to let the stalker guy, ACP knew that if one more person gets hurt because of her, she'll not be able to take it. As soon Rajat leaves him, stalker runs from there. As soon stalker is out of sight, Iqra lets go of her emotions with she was holding back, she starts crying loudly. One by one memories are coming back with such force, these memories are causing her pain even more than before, and the pain is causing her to cry, wail. Her pain stirs up something inside Rajat as well, he cannot see her going through this anymore. He is still trying to process what he has heard tonight, he knew Iqra but he never knew much about her life, he knew that she led a very difficult life, what he heard tonight, he knows is not even half of her life but just few revelations left him utterly shocked and speechless. Somewhere deep down, he can understand, her feelings her pain - the pain of being alone, pain of being rejected, the pain of betrayal, the pain of being lost. Whether it's a coincidence or not he is fully aware of her pain because he also felt these pains in his life.

Her wailing is piercing his heart into pieces, before he knows, his feet starts to take him towards her. He walks up to her, she is standing by the car, he goes really close to her and places his one hand on her shoulder and let his other hand touch her face slightly. But she jerks his hands away, Rajat asks her to calm down but his voice doesn't reach her ears. Rajat places his other hand on her back and pulls her into a tight hug, this time she doesn't ask or say anything but falls on his shoulder and let her tears fall, let her emotions flow in full force. She has cried a lot in past, alone of course, sometimes cried herself to sleep. But tonight it seems God finally had mercy on her, and she got the shoulder to cry. After sometime she is calmed down, her tears have dried up but she's still emotionally not well. Her condition, even brought tears in Rajat's eyes who thought he was incapable of crying. After she has calmed down and felt that she has enough voice left to speak she decides to speak, but her voice is barely above a whisper.

I: I'm sorry...

Rajat feels relieved to hear her voice, he responses to her in whisper.

R: About what?

I: For letting the stalker go.

R: Don't worry about it.

For the first time he actually meant it, he was not bothered about a criminal getting away.

R: Come on, I'll take you home.

She just nods her head as 'no'.

I: Abhi nahi...

R: Kyun?

I: Mujhe akela nahi hona. Baad... mein jaongi.

Rajat understands her feelings, he obeys as she says. He doesn't break the hug, both stand in same position for some more time, quietly. Soon he feels Iqra is unable to stand anymore, she's feeling very weak, her body is exhausted and so is she. He puts her in a car and takes the driving seat. Iqra is in half sleep, half awake condition. Even though she has stopped crying, he knows so much is going inside her, she is kind of re-living her past tonight, so many memories at once that's why is in unable to deal with great amount of emotions at the same time tonight as after a long time she opened the door to her past. It will take her little time to get over this. While he is thinking about her, he doesn't notice her looking at him. Her voice breaks the chain of his thoughts.

I: main aapka haath pakarlon?

Like a child, an innocent child she asks. ACP looks at her and without hesitating holds out his one hand out to her and she just hold his 3 fingers tightly and close her eyes. ACP knows why she is holding his hand, he is the link to her present life, and she is scared of completely getting lost in her past memories, so she wants to stay connected to her present. And her connection is Rajat. He's not only a connection but he makes her feel secure. Holding his hand made her feel secure, very secure. She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep while holding his hand.

Rajat opens his eyes and finds himself in his cabin and realises that he went down to memory lane once again. It's been 4 weeks since this incident happened, and both of them haven't even once tried talking about it, it's like it never happened. They both remained the same with each other as they were before. But the affect of this night is slowly growing on ACP, he never thought it'll affect him this much but is realizing now. He wonders whether she ever thought about this night, whether she... He just shuts off his thoughts harshly and decides to go home, his father must be waiting for him. He turns off the lights and leave the bureau.

* * *

Hope you'll enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you all for your awesome comments... sorry for late posting, due to me being sick.. I couldn't update and couldn't write this part properly either. This chapter sucks... sorry in advance. Will InshAllah be back soon with good chapters. Enjoy all!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Nakul reaches home and is surprised to find it really quiet, he looks around to finds Vineet who is sitting at the balcony lost in his thoughts. Nakul comes and sits next to him but Vineet doesn't notice him until Nakul makes him aware of his presence.

Nakul: Kya howa, es tarhan kyun baithe ho?

Vineet: Kuch nahi... bas aise hi.

Nakul: Koi toh baat hai.

Vineet: Nothing like this... anyways, I am really sorry for today, I will try never to repeat my mistake.

Nakul: Oh come on, it is alright. I don't mind you and Bhavya getting along but as long you both do your training too.

Vineet: I know sir and I will.

Nakul: Good... now tell me was this all or there is something else which is bothering you?

Vineet: No it's nothing. I'm just... missing home. Actually it's mum's birthday today, usually we celebrate together but as I am not there this year so... but yea, I wished her on phone.

Nakul: Well, you can say this is one downside of being CID officer, you get less time to spend with family.

Vineet: I know sir and I know duty is first but it's just I do miss it.

When Nakul hears this line a flash of his father appears in front of his eyes.

'Nakul, you don't understand, duty comes first.'

'And family, dad? Last?'

ACP doesn't say anything.

Vineet: Sir? Kahan Khoh gaye?

Vineet waves in front of Nakul to bring him out from his thoughts.

Nakul: Hmm...

Vineet: Kya soch rahe hain?

Nakul: Kuch nahi... tum kya keh rahe thay?

Vineet: Main pooch raha tha, aapki family?

Nakul looks at Vineet speechless, he doesn't know how to answer his question, what to tell him. Instead of answering he gets up and turns to leave.

Nakul: Come on, it's time for dinner. Let's eat.

Nakul goes inside leaving Vineet confused, Vineet just gets up and goes inside.

Iqra reaches home, as she enters the living room she finds Bhavya lying on sofa and watching TV. Seeing Iqra Bhavya turns off and walks towards Iqra, she stands right in front of her.

Bhavya: Good Evening Ma'am.

Iqra: Good Evening. Tumne khana khaya?

Bhavya: Nahi...

Iqra: Acha, main fresh hojaon toh saath mein khaate hain.

Iqra turns to leave.

Bhavya: By the way, congratulations. Ab kamiyaab rahi mujhe ACP Rajat se dant dalwa hi di.

Iqra's stops her tracks right there and turns around in surprise.

Iqra: Matlab?

Bhavya laughs at this.

Bhav: Oh, itni innocent bhi mat baniye ma'am. Main jaanti hon ACP sir ko apne meri shikayat lagayi ke maine training session middle mein chodh diya.

Iqra is completely shocked at her accusations.

Iqra: WHAT?

Bhav: Oh please ma'am... aapko main shuru se nahi pasand, aapko bahana chahiye tha esi liye aapne ACP sir se shikayat lagayi aur pata nahi kya kya keh kar mere khilaaf bharka diya...

Iqra: SHUT UP!

Iqra's voice echo around the house, everything goes to standstill. For a moment even Bhavya finds herself being slightly afraid of Iqra.

Iqra: Kabse bakwaas kiye ja rahi ho! Aur main sune jaa rahi hon, bharkaya, shikayat. Ho kya gaya hai tumne? Buhtaan lagane se pehle aik bar soch liya karo!

Tumhe lagta hai maine ACP sir ko bataya hai tumhare bare mein? Bewaqoof larki! Itna bhi nahi samajhti woh ACP RAJAT hai, ACP! Tumhari boss ke boss. Unko kuch batane ki zaroraat nahi hai, he knows it all! Aur tum kya lagi hoyi ho bakwaas karna? Jahan tak mera khayal main toh main tumhari mentor hon aur mera pura haq banta hai, in fact duty ke main ACP sir ke training ki progress and updates don.

Iqra is still very angry at her, she looks at Bhavya whose eyes are meeting with floor.

Iqra: Shiyakat! Bharkaya! Aur kuch kehna hai?!

Without waiting for Bhavya's response Iqra angrily walks off leaving Bhavya alone and in thoughts.

As soon she enters in her room she throws her phone in bad and starts to pace in room with pure anger. After getting tired of pacing she sits on her bed, still her anger is not cooling down. Bhavya's words are ringing in her ears and it is making her angrier.

Iqra: Main bharkaongi unhe? Main? Main kaise bharka sakti hon unhe?

She is absolutely losing her mind over this, though she shouldn't feel this much angry but she can't help it. To divert her mind she turns on the music and turns the volume to highest level.

Meanwhile Vivek is on the phone with Tasha, they are having their usual conversation. While having the conversation Vivek shares his fear with Tasha about Nakul. He is afraid that the day Nakul finds out that Tasha works with ACP Pradyuman what will happen that day. Tasha asks Vivek to tell Nakul himself about this and that too soon before Nakul finds out unexpectedly. Vivek can't even imagine how would, Nakul react when he realises that Vivek lied to him about Tasha's work. Vivek didn't technically lie he just didn't tell him that Tasha works with ACP Pradyuman and that too because he knew he would Nakul react. Just upon hearing ACP Pradyuman's name Nakul loses his cool and this, Vivek is not prepared yet.

As the night grows darker Tejali finds herself more worried for Abhimanyu, it's been less than a day and she's missing him dearly. Tejali picks up his picture from her side table and looks at it, she stares at the picture for a while; she kisses his forehead in picture before hugging it and going to sleep. 'Wherever you are, please be safe. I love you Abhi.'

Back in Iqra's house Bhavya is in room pondering over what happened earlier. Though she doesn't feel any regrets but she is somewhat startled by the anger she saw in her eyes tonight. It seems like Bhavya unknowingly triggered something inside her. What, she doesn't know. Bhavya is fed up of thinking over this, so she just goes to bed. Then she realises how the loud music is playing, she thinks of going to Iqra's room to check but she changes her mind the next second. She tries to sleep instead but when music gets too much she doesn't have a choice but to put ear plugs and then go to sleep.

Meanwhile Iqra has freshened up and her anger has gone down a lot. She lays down in her bed, though she was a lot hungry but she didn't felt like eating anything tonight. She turns of the light and tries to sleep but it doesn't help. Her mind wonders off to what happened earlier. She wonders what made Bhavya think that I'd do like this, why she kept saying that ACP scolded her because of me. She couldn't help but to wonder. As soon ACP's thoughts comes in her mind, everything around her starts to change, she feels her anger going away and a strange feeling taking over. She cannot nor will ever forget that night. She doesn't know why it happened, how it happened but whatever happened. She doesn't regret it, not even one bit. She wouldn't admit to anyone this, not even to him but this is the fact. Though she pretends like it never happened and so does he; it's better this way, she thinks. She is getting way good at pretending. Is she, really? She wonders.

* * *

Hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank you for your lovely feedback.. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'New day, new beginning' – the most common phrase being used throughout the years. 4 words which give people a hope, a hope for a better day, better life, new chances, new beginnings; a hope for clean slate. But only few understand this and try to have new beginning with a new day. Iqra always believed in this phrase but she didn't start to act upon it, until recently; though she is still learning to act upon it along with her a lot more are learning to live by this phrase.

Iqra stayed awake after reading the Fajr, she would usually go to sleep but this morning she just stayed in bed, awake. She called her family in London, talked to them. Talking to her sisters, mother always made her feel happy and somewhat sad too. She misses them but Iqra has habit of leaving away from them because since very young age she kept moving in and out of her family home, so it's a habit now, but it doesn't stop her and them from missing each other. These calls, video calls on skype/facebook these keep her connected, a small connection to her old life, to an old Iqra which she has left far behind, locked away, she only appears in front of her family.

Bhavya was also woken by a surprised phone call from her father, though she made it very clear to him in beginning that she has no interest in keeping in touch because it is his fault that she's in CID right now, stuck with Iqra and going through this stupid training. If it wasn't because of him, she wouldn't be here and would be elsewhere enjoying her freedom. She wasn't in mood to talk to him but ended up having a short conversation with him, then she put the phone down saying she wanted to sleep more before getting up for training. But truth was, after the phone call she couldn't get herself to sleep. Her mind wondered off into different thoughts, she stays in bed for some time until she gets tired, unable to sleep she just sighs and gets up to get ready. She is hoping to actually get ready and leave soon, as she is not ready to face Iqra yet because she knows she'll get into another argument with her which she doesn't want.

When Bhayva comes out to make the breakfast, she figures out Iqra has left early without informing her or waiting for her. It does annoy her slightly but she is not worried as she can go by herself. She remembers the argument which occurred between her and Iqra 3 nights ago. Since then they haven't said a word to each other, but it didn't bothered her much, Iqra would only speak to her during training when it is required and mostly she stays quiet. Bhavya thinks it's better this way at least she doesn't have to listen to Iqra's boring lectures. She's angry at Iqra as she can't forget the tone Iqra used during that argument. Bhavya doesn't like being spoken to in such tone. But she is unable to see the care for her behind Iqra's actions, for some reason Bhavya is not ready to accept her no matter what Iqra does or say and somewhere deep down Iqra has started to realise that, this is why she has also given up; she is avoiding any unnecessary drama which can be caused between them. It's almost a month now since Bhavya joined and is staying with her; during this month Iqra has realised no matter how Bhavya is, but like everyone else, she also has something which she is hiding, but what? That she does not know. Though Iqra cannot be 100% sure but sometimes Bhavya's actions make her suspicious. Iqra wanted to find out, she decided to talk to her one day but since their argument 3 nights ago, Iqra just gave up on her. Iqra is hurt by her statement, though she's fine now but somewhere deep down it stung her heart; the inclusion of her and ACP Rajat's in the sentence, the way she said it, that surely did the trick.

As Bhavya reaches bureau she finds Iqra there talking to Vineet and Nakul, if she is sure they are talking about training. As she approaches them Vineet pleasantly greets her and with same manner she replies, Nakul couldn't help but to notice this. Bhavya politely greets Nakul and Iqra; Nakul replies and Iqra too but very quietly. Iqra excuses herself and goes to restroom, she finds Tejali there as well who seems lost in her thoughts. Upon asking Tejali tells she can't help but to feel something is wrong.

Tejali: It's been 3 days and no news. I am worried.

Iqra: I understand your feelings but don't worry, I am sure he's fine.

Tejali turns to Iqra, look at her in the eyes.

Tejali: How are you so sure that he is fine?

Iqra looks at her in surprise, this was thrown at her unexpectedly, and she tries to search for correct words but is unable to. Tejali looks at her and smiles.

Tejali: When you have someone who is as close to you as your heartbeats, you know what the person is feeling. I feel... pain. I keep wishing, hoping, praying that he is alright but I can't ignore this feeling too. As a CID officer I am strong, I know he is doing his duty. But then the girl in me appears every now and then and at those moments I do feel weak. But I do not let myself fall apart because I still have hope and I am still a CID officer and most importantly, Abhi will kill me if he finds out.

Iqra listens to her quietly, she doesn't know what to say so she just hugs Tejali. Both of them share a sweet hug and then Tejali says she is fine and she goes leaving Iqra behind. Iqra sometimes gets really amazed with Abhimanyu and Tejali's love; she is glad they found each other. Their love story is just like a fairy tale, sometimes seeing them together Iqra too looks at her side with hopeful eyes. They are truly made for each other; Iqra prays that they get their 'happy ending' because fairy tales do have happy endings. Suddenly her chain of thoughts is broken as she realises she is getting late, she quickly walks out of the restroom and dashes with ACP Rajat.

Rajat: Are you ok?

Iqra: Yea... yea, I am ok. I was just...

She looks at him, Rajat is looking at her with curiosity; she is saying she is ok but she is not looking ok.

Iqra: I wasn't looking... sorry.

She lowers her eyes and walks away from him quietly; Rajat let a quick glance fall over her before heading towards his destination.

The training of Vineet and Bhavya is going a lot peaceful than the usual days which makes Iqra thankful yet curious at the same time. When she shares her feeling with Nakul, he laughs at her.

Nakul: CID officer jabse banni hai, toh har baat ki itni khaal nikalne lag gayi hai na tu... Be thankful at least aaj toh koi hungama nahi.

Iqra: Wohi toh.. aaj kaise nahi? Not even a one tantrum, yeh kaise? Aaj kya howa hai es larki ko?

Nakul: Tum bhi na... bas shukar mat karna! Arre yaar, tum kya chahti ho, woh sab phirse shuru ho.

Iqra: Nahi, nahi, bilkul bhi nahi..

Nakul: Toh..

Nakul and Iqra go upto Bhavya and Vineet and explain to them next part of training. Today they are doing shooting practice once again; ACP said the more shooting practice they do, the better. Today is the outdoor practice and they are being taught to shoot without seeing, by only hearing the noise. Bhavya doesn't want to admit but she is enjoying today's session. While the training is going on, Nakul receives the call from ACP who called everyone in bureau urgently. All four of them leave for bureau urgently.

Everyone gathers in meeting room, waiting for ACP to brief. ACP takes a good look around at everyone. Tejali seems to be lost, Vivek is curious, Vineet looks confused, Nakul is worried and curious, Bhavya is expressionless if she is here because she needs to be here and Iqra is worried, her expressions show as if she's waiting for the worst.

ACP: I...

Everyone looks at him.

ACP: I just got the call from Abhimanyu, he said that deal is happening tonight at Purana Qila. We need to go there, catch them red-handed. Abhimanyu took a great risk by calling we need to be fully prepared; we need to have both in and out strategy.

ACP asks them to gather around, they all gather and ACP discuss the plan with them, soon all prepare for tonight. Everything needs to be followed to T as this is one of the important drug deals happening there after a long time. If they catch these, then it'll make a way for CID to get to higher drug dealers. They all reach at Purana Qila and take their positions and wait for the deal to happen. After some waiting, some people come there and ACP sees the deal is happening. Seeing the right moment ACP gives signal and Nakul, Iqra start to move ahead followed by Tejali; Vivek, Vineet and Bhavya go with ACP. The goons are unaware of CID's presence, busy in their work, and that's when CID team attack them, there are fires from both sides, few injuries. CID team manages to capture them, that's when they see Abhimanyu as well, CID team is relieved to see him fine. The gang then realises Abhi is part of CID, and they start to attack him but he gets saved then Abhimanyu sees one of the running away, he runs behind him and Tejali also runs behind him. Abhimanyu manages to catch up with the goon. He says to Abhimanyu that you betrayed us and for that you'll have to pay. Without giving a chance he launches on Abhimanyu and both of them get in ugly fight. Goon tries to suffocate Abhi by pressing his neck, Abhimanyu manages to throw him off him but then goon gets hold of rod and he hits Abhimanyu with that, first on back, Abhi falls, then he starts hitting Abhimanyu with rod, Abhimanyu is badly injured, he is unable to get up. He sees his gun is further from where he is but he tries to go near the gun, goon hits on his arm, causing Abhimanyu to scream in pain.

Goon: Tumne humare saath dhoka diya aur dhokey ki saza maut hai.

Saying this he lifts his rod once again to hit Abhimanyu, he is about to hit him when a sharp bullet hits him and pierces through his stomach. With a loud gasps he falls and dies in spot. Abhi looks up to find Tejali there, she runs to him and holds him in her arms.

Tejali: Abhi.. abhi.. are you alright? Look at me.

Abhimanyu is in pain, badly bruised, he is slowly losing his conscious. Tejali tries to keep him awake.

Tejali: Hey... look at me, it's me.

Abhimanyu tries to look at her, he smiles at her weakly.

Abhi: Hey... gorgeous.

Tejali laughs through her tears. Abhimanyu slowly lifts his arm to touch her face, it is paining but it doesn't stop him. His hand touches her face and gently wipes off the tears from her eyes. She smiles at him.

Abhi: Missed you... so much.

Tejali: Me too...

Abhi: There's something I wanted to...

Tejali: What?

He tries to say but he faints. Tejali, Iqra ACP and Bhavya also reaches there they take him to hospital straight away. Meanwhile others go to CID Bureau, and soon ACP too joins them in bureau. After finishing the confession and formailities at bureau, the team goes to hospital to check on Abhimanyu. Doctor tells them he is conscious and nothing to worry about he is just injured and will be fine soon. They thank doctor and go inside to see him. ACP tells Abhimanyu he did a great job, Abhimanyu feels a lot happy. He looks around and finds Tejali; she's trying to be strong but knows seeing him like this is hurting her so much. He signals her to come close; she comes and sits in front of him. ACP takes this as signal and says they'll go but Abhimanyu stops them, he says he has something important to share with all. They all look at him curiously. Abhimanyu holds Tejali's hand and looks at her. Tejali also looks at him loving and confused.

Abhimanyu: You know I missed you so much in past few days. I want to make up for last few days, I tried so hard to think how to make up for those moments, days when I missed you. So... I came up with an idea.

Everyone is curious, Tejali is confused, she looks at him with so many questions in her eyes.

Abhimanyu: I want to take you home with me.

Tejali's eyes go wide in shock whereas others are starting to get some clue.

Abhimanyu: Let's get married!

Tejali is shocked, Abhimanyu gives her his million dollar smile and waits for her response. Tejali tries to process the information. Whereas others smile widely at this. Tejali looks at him and then others who are motioning her to say yes. Tears well up in her eyes, through tears, blushing smile she nods her head.

Tejali: Yes. Let's get married!

Abhimanyu smiles, Tejali blushes and both of them share a hug and then they get congratulated by everyone. After congratulating, Iqra quietly moves from there and goes outside. She remembers the conversation she had with Tejali this morning and Abhi's proposal. She thanks God for giving them their happy ending. She is silently praying in her that she doesn't hear someone behind her.

Voice: Kya howa?

Iqra jumps at the voice, she turns around and finds ACP Rajat right in front of her, standing dangerously close to her.

Iqra: Ji?

Rajat: Kya howa? Yahan kyun aik dam se agayi? Sab theek hai na? Aaj subah bhi tum kuch khoyi khoyi si thi.

Iqra: Woh.. kuch nahi, kuch khaas nahi. Bas Tejali... kuch pareshaan thi, toh...

She looks towards Abhimanyu's room.

Iqra: I am happy for them, very happy.

Rajat notices something in her eyes, a flicker of emotion but it vanishes within a second without giving him chance to realise what it is.

Rajat: Me too... me too.

Iqra looks back ar him.

Rajat: Are you sure, you are alright? Kahin Bhavya ne kuch...

Iqra quickly cuts him off.

Iqra: Nahi nahi... aisa nahi hai. Bas... thak gayi hon.

She says so lightly but it doesn't escape Rajat's ears. He looks at her, she looks tired. But something tells him she is not talking about physical tiredness.

Rajat: Araam karlo na phir.

Iqra: Araam... Milta hi nahi...

She suddenly realises what she has said. She looks at him confusingly; she doesn't understand how these words came out of her mouth. She hopes Rajat doesn't understand. He keeps looking at her, she is searching for change on his face but he doesn't let his emotions display on his face.

Iqra: Main... main chalti hon.

She tries to leave, but Rajat's low voice stops her.

Rajat: I hope ke... mil jaye.

Iqra turns and looks at him she gets the flash of that night, she smiles at him and goes back in the room, to call Bhavya. Rajat doesn't look back to see her, instead he starts walking outside. After spending sometime there, all except Tejali decide to go home. Abhimanyu will be discharged tomorrow so Tejali decides to stay back. At parking lot, Vineet and Vivek sit in Nakul's car and Bhavya in Iqra's. Before going to his car Nakul comes to Iqra and asks her if she's alright now. Iqra gets very irritated at this.

Iqra: Why the hell people keep asking me that?!

Nakul is surprised at her irritation.

Nakul: What's wrong with you? I am just asking, because I saw you got hurt back there.

Iqra realises what happened, she did got hurt back there, but she completely forgot about that, she looks at her arm, her wound is still there. She kept thinking about ACP Rajat's words and concern and when Nakul asked her same thing, it irritated her.

Iqra: I'm sorry... I actually...

Nakul: Between, what people? Who else asked you? That you got so worked up?

Iqra: No one... I mean... nothing... just... I am sorry, didn't meant that way.

Nakul: That's alright, but are you...

Before Nakul could ask, Bhavya presses the horn making both of them jump, Iqra and Nakul looks at her, Nakul gives her irritated look and Bhavya just smiles.

Iqra: Will talk to you tomorrow, have to go now. And you take some rest too.

Iqra starts to go but Nakul holds her back.

Nakul: You too.

She smiles, he hugs her. Both of them go to their cars and leave in opposite direction.

Rajat is in his car, driving back home. His mind is going through the events of today, he is glad that Abhimanyu is alright; seeing Tejali & Abhimanyu together, so happy made him feel so happy, he couldn't express, his team is very dear to him. He is glad these two found each other, he prays they live happy together. His mind drifts to the conversation he and Iqra shared, their yet another almost conversation. _'Mujhe na sahi, kamsekam kisi aur ko hi araam mil jaye.'_ ACP smiles at his own thought. He knew exactly what she meant, he didn't show but he understood; he is truly surprised at the similarities he has started to notice between him and her.

* * *

Hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	8. Chapter Eight

Thank you so much guys for your reviews and patience. Here's the next part of story. Just want to (always forget to add) add that though it's a CID story but it's not crime based story, just because it has CID characters, doesn't mean I'll be writing or showing crime stories. This story explores their personal lives, their past and their relations; them as humans, who do make mistakes, who do cry, who are strong yet soft, some times lonely. They are CID officers but in the end, they all are just humans. This is what this story is about - not CID officers but humans.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It's been 3 weeks since the accident and alot has happened in such a short span of time. Abhimanyu & Tejali are married now. It was quite a surprise for their families but being supportive family they decided to support them in their decisions. So they did not had big fat wedding, they had a simple and sweet court marriage here in Mumbai with their friends and their families has decided to plan their proper wedding for them at the end of year/beginning of new year when they'll have holidays from job. After the marriage both didn't had a day off because of work but today ACP has given them very small holiday permission and they both have left for their holiday. But changes not only occurred in their lives but in others as well for instance, Bhavya has made an effort to interact with others, she is finally opening up to others though there still is some air which needs to be cleaned up between her and Iqra; though she talks to her but still displays some cold towards her. Bhavya and Vineet helped Abhi-Tejali a lot in arranging their ceremony and thanks to that both are good friends now.

Since last few days Bhavya was acting strange which didn't go unnoticed by Iqra. Bhavya seems to have been taking a lot of interest in everyone's life especially ACP's, every chance she gets, she would strike a conversation with him, she doesn't bother to sensor her tongue doesn't think before speaking. At home she would be get on Iqra's nerves at time and sometimes she'll be as quiet as she doesn't exist, will hardly interact with Iqra but she does everything she can to irritate her. Though Bhavya silently notices Iqra's life, her routine... she even saw her once crying herself to sleep; Bhavya didn't had the courage to ask her but it did made her feel bad. She quietly observes everything about Iqra; Bhavya would never say this out loud but she did started to like Iqra but she loves to annoy her that's why she does what she does. She feels she can be as careless in front of her as she wants to be and somewhere Iqra was starting to accept that.

In last 3 weeks a change between Iqra and Rajat has occurred as well. Both of them have realised that there is an unknown and undeniable bond developing between them; no matter how much they try to shake it away it is there, what's worse that both of them are accepting it. It is not a bond of usual love, or the "spark" people speak of. They are two lonely, restless souls who are finding peace and solace in each other. They have hardly spoken apart from work related but the presence, the care in eyes is enough for them. The words have hardly any play between the two.

At bureau tonight ACP, Nakul, Vivek and Iqra are working till late as there is some paperwork needs to be done and sent off by morning. ACP tells Nakul and Vivek that their last case was handed to another CID team and they have given information that for the hearing someone from our team has to go as well so he is sending Vivek and Nakul to Delhi for the court hearing, it's for 2 days it shouldn't be long. Nakul is surprised hearing about Delhi, he doesn't want to go there and ACP knows that but it is important as Nakul was very involved in this case that's why he will be needed in court; Nakul reluctantly agrees to go, Nakul says he needs to go home and pack then they'll leave for Delhi, Vivek also leaves with Nakul. As Nakul goes Iqra follows him out, she stops him before he leaves.

Nakul: What?

Iqra: I know you are not happy about it but...

Nakul: Duty! I know my duty, it's fine. You don't have to sweet talk me.

Iqra: Hey... stop being rude and I'm NOT sweet talking you.

Nakul: Oh really?!

Iqra: Hey... come on.

Nakul smiles at her and holds her hand.

Nakul: Thanks.

Iqra: Nakul... listen to me please but without losing your cool.

Nakul: I'm NOT getting in touch with HIM. And the sooner you get this, the better for you and us. It's been freakin' ages now and still we are going round in circles over this. Just stop it already! He's dead to me.

Iqra: NAKUL! Careful with your words.

She holds his face in her hands.

Iqra: You need to understand he...

Nakul: Why I AM the one to understands always? It's time for him to understand and it is time for you to stop trying to mend the fences which can never be mend.

Iqra: Nakul, I just... don't want you to be alone, to be away from your only family when you know there is still a chance before it's too late.

Nakul: Hey... you are my family. After you, I don't need another family.

Iqra looks at him in awe, he hugs her before leaving, Iqra sees him leaving and just prays for the best.

At home Bhavya is busy with her diary when she gets call from her father. After disconnecting for 2 times she finally picks up.

Dad: Finally you picked up, how much worried I was for you Bhav. Please stop ignoring my calls, I worry for you.

Bhav: Don't worry dad, if and when I die, you'll surely know.

Dad: Bhav! Stop this non-sense. Listen child, I know you are angry and hurt but you need to give me a break. It is not fair on me. I'm your father...

Bhav: Of course dad, you are my father but you are forgetting something or rather...

Dad: Bhav, I am sorry. I was... I don't know what to say to you. I know no matter what I say it will never show how sorry I am. I lost your mother and this guilt will always eat me that I couldn't tell her how sorry I am for my actions but my baccha, I can't lose you now. Please baccha, don't do this with your father. Listen to me, I know I have done things in past which I'm not proud of but please believe me when I say this I am very truly sorry about all of it, if I could get a chance I would change the past but it is not possible. I hope you can forgive your father; lastly I will say... I know you're going through torture right now, but I am with you baccha. I'm with you in your every step and I hope you get what you want. I love you Baccha.

Bhavya who listens to her father quietly, finally speaks.

Bhavya: I love you too baba... I just need some time.

Dad: I know baccha... and I will wait for you.

Bhavya: Bye baba.

Bhavya finds herself in tears after hanging up she slowly lies in her bed and silently cries.

In bureau Rajat and Iqra are sorting out the papers when Rajat gets call from home, Iqra sees the change in his expressions as he hangs up he tells Iqra he has to leave.

Iqra: What happened?

Rajat: Baba is not feeling well, I have to go home.

Iqra: Oh...

Rajat starts to pack up, he tells Iqra to go home as well.

Iqra: Can I... come with you?

Rajat stops in middle and looks at her in surprise, he doesn't find anything but innocence and worry.

Rajat: You.. should go home.

Iqra: Please?

Iqra looks at him with pleading eyes. '_She is doing it again'_, he thinks as he looks in her eyes in which he can see care for him but tonight he sees a lot more than care. Once he holds her gaze, he doesn't want to let it go and tonight it seems she is not giving up easily as well. Her eyes... he doesn't want to fight with them, he just wants to give in and that's exactly what he does. Yet again, no words just a simple look was enough, he walks and she walks behind him.

At Rajat's home, the nurse lets him know his father had another attack so he got very anxious that's why she called Rajat. He thanks her and tells her she can go home now. Rajat and Iqra goes in to his father's room, Rajat sits next to his father, holds his hand and starts asking his father if he is fine. His father smiles at his son's concern and tells him he is fine but was just missing Rajat. Rajat introduces Iqra to his father, and then he goes out from the room to attend a call. When he gets back he is surprised to see his father and Iqra laughing and talking to each other so causally as if they've known each other for years. After sometime Rajat's father asks him to drop Iqra back home, Iqra refuses saying she'll get home and Rajat should stay there but Rajat doesn't agree letting her go alone at this hour. He takes her home; as they reach outside the house, Rajat stops her before she can go inside.

Rajat: Err... Thank you so much... for tonight. I... am glad you went home with me. Baba's illness makes me a lot worried at times, as you know he had major attack few months ago so any news makes me extra worried for him.

Iqra: I understand. I know it is not easy for you to see your father going through this, I pray for his well being and... yours too.

Rajat looks at her at same time she lowers her gaze to avoid his, a small smile appears on his lips.

Rajat: Thank you once again... I didn't wanted to face this alone tonight.

Iqra lifts her gaze and looks at him, Rajat sense sudden build of confidence in her which can be seen in her eyes.

Iqra: I know.

Two words, that's all she said, that's all that was needed to be said. She doesn't move her gaze from his face and sees the change in his expressions. She goes inside, leaving behind a shocked Rajat. '_How my feelings are so transparent to her? She is not allowed to read me like this, though I never felt this good, this glad before.'_ Rajat looks at the house once again and then leaves.

Inside Iqra watches Rajat leave, she leans her head against a window. '_I exactly know how you feel, because somewhere deep down I have felt the same. The side of mine which is hidden from all, why does it surface in front of you, I don't know._'

Iqra sighs and moves from the window as she turns around she finds Bhavya standing front of her; her eyes are red and swollen as if she freshly cried. Iqra looks at Bhayva worriedly, she goes up to her and holds her face in her hands.

Iqra: What's wrong Bhav?

Bhavya doesn't say anything but just gives her weak smile.

Iqra: Tell me... what's wrong? Someone said anything?

Bhavya nods her head as 'no'. Iqra gets that Bhavya is not in mood to talk so instead she just does what is best in such situations; she gives her a tight hug. Bhavya surprised at her gesture but surely is thankful for it, she doesn't move back but wait for her inner storm to stop, Iqra creases her hairs slowly, knowing something is wrong, even though Bhav wouldn't say it, she is not fine right now and Iqra has no plans leaving Bhav alone right now.

* * *

Hope you'll enjoyed it. :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**A.N.** - I'm sooo sooo sorry guys for such a late update but I was quite busy as working as well and had graduation this week as well, so been quite busy. Thank you all for your patience and LOVELY feedback.

** Guest** - Rajat is not as old as ACP Pradyuman but Rajat is in his mid thirties around 35 and Iqra is in her late 20s around 27.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

As the morning arrives Nakul and Vivek get ready for the court proceedings. It's not even been 24 hours since Nakul has set his feet in Delhi, he is feeling restless by the fact that he is not far from his father he just hopes he doesn't run into him while the time he is here. Nakul sees Vivek lost in his thoughts, Nakul asks him reason for him being lost, Vivek denies.

Vivek: No reason, I am fine.

But Vivek's words doesn't seem to match with his expressions, which leaves Nakul confused. Finally both leave for court.

Meanwhile in Mumbai, this morning some people have seem to be waking up from the wrong side of the bed. As Bhavya opens her eyes to the bright sun rays falling on her, a smile curves up in her lips she looks around and finds it bit strange, it doesn't feel like her room. As she turns around she jumps when she finds Iqra lying next to her sleeping peacefully. Bhavya is shocked at this, she doesn't remember when she got here and how. She closes her eyes and tries to remember what happened last night. She was very upset when Iqra got home, she was emotional and Iqra made her feel better, they both sit for hour and just watch something on TV. 'Ohhh... I must've dozed off here while watching TV.' Bhavya thoughts are disrupted as Iqra starts to wake up. Bhavya thinks to get and leave but she wakes up but Bhavya is still sleepy so she just doesn't better, she looks at Iqra, whose eyes are still closed but her lips are slowly moving. As Bhavya looks closely she hears Iqra mutter something, she tries to listen but doesn't understand, it seems like she's reading something or rather reciting!

Iqra finishes, then she finally open her eyes, for a second she's surprised to see Bhavya there but she quickly changes her expression to comfortable.

Bhavya: Yeh aap kya parh rahi thi?

Iqra sits up.

Iqra: Good morning to you too!

Bhayva: Batayein na..

Iqra: Main... Darood Shareef aur 4 Qul parh rahi thi.

Bhavya looks slightly confused.

Bhayva: woh kyun?

Iqra: Kyunki... main apna din Allah ke naam se shuru karti hon, aur khatam bhi Allah ke naam se.

Bhayva looks at the smile that appears on Iqra's lips, a strange peace can be felt on her face.

Bhayva: Humesha se aise hi karti ho?

Iqra looks at her and smiles.

Iqra: Nahi... yeh main shayad tabse kar rahi hon jab main 15 ki thi.

Bhayva looks at Iqra and sees the pendant hanging around her neck with Arabic words written on it. She always wanted to ask her about this but she never could ask her, she saw Iqra wearing this all the time, she never saw her taking it off.

Bhayva: Aik baat batayein, aap yeh pendant humesha kyun pehne rehti ho? Kya khaas hai esme?

Iqra looks at her pendant, she touches it slightly and looks back at Bhavya.

Iqra: Yeh Ayat-ul Kursi hai. Yeh merey galay mein hai, meri hifazat ke liye, mere darr ko durr rakhne ke liye. Main bachpan se bohut darti hon, bohut darpook rahi hon. Andhare se darr, saayon se darr... har cheez se dar lagta tha. Tab aami mujhpar Ayat-ul Kursi parh kar phoonkti thi toh darr chala jata tha, toh aik din aami ne mere liye yeh pendant banawaya, balke hum sab behno ke liye aur humey pehna diya, tabse pehni rakhti hon. Tabse mera darr bohut kam hogaya. Pata hai Ayat-ul Kursi parhne se Allah ke 70 farishte humari hifazat karte hain, humare saath hote hain. Mujhe ab darr nahi lagta raat ko bhi, na andhere se, na hi kisi aur cheez se, kyunki main janti hon Mera Rab mujhe dekh raha hai, meri hifazat karega Woh.

Bhayva listens to her curiously.

Bhavya: Aapko itna yakeen hai Rab par?

Iqra: Tumhe nahi hai kya Rab par bharosa?

Bhavya: Haan hai na... Waise kya sachme recite karne se darr khatam hojata hai?

Iqra: Haan.

Bhayva: Kaise?

Iqra: Yakeen hai, apne Rab par.

Bhayva wants to know more but before she could ask, Iqra quickly mention that they are going to be late, so get up and get ready. Iqra goes to bathroom, leaving Bhayva is pool of thoughts, and finally she gets up too and goes to her room to get ready.

Meanwhile in Delhi Vivek and Nakul reach at court and the case's proceedings begin. After an hour the proceeding ends and Judge says that the final hearing will be tomorrow and then the case decision. Nakul and Vivek decide to have lunch later. Nakul then excuses himself, saying he will meet him at the decided place for lunch. Vivek agrees and he goes too leaving Nakul behind. Nakul stands there for few moments then he just leaves not sure where he wants to go.

ACP Rajat is working in the bureau, he just finished interrogation of one of the suspects, he is busy recording the details in the files but for some reason he is unable to concentrate. He is not feeling himself today; he just wants to get away from everything. With much difficulty he carries on working, concentrating on work, after a long time today he just feels the time passes quickly so he can just go home. _'Home is where your heart is. Home is where you find peace and love. Home is where you are never alone._' He quickly pushes his thoughts aside and goes back to work.

In Delhi Nakul is driving aimlessly, he is lost in his thoughts but keeps on driving, suddenly he puts his foot on brakes and car stops. He looks at the road ahead. There are two roads leading he looks at one of them. '_How did I end up here? I wasn't supposed to be here._' He studies the road closely, that is the road which leads to his past. '_I know this way, it leads to my home._' Nakul stops his thoughts there. '_My home? Why do I still call it my home? It was just a house, it was never my home.'_ Nakul looks at that road for a long time before turning his car to other road and continues travelling. Before he gets far, he realizes soon it'll be lunch time and he asked Vivek to meet him in the restaurant. He turns his car and starts to drive back into town. Meanwhile Vivek had met up with Tasha, they were having a nice time together talking. Tasha had taken a morning off to meet up with Vivek as it was quite in bureau this morning so she couldn't resist meeting up with him. As Vivek realises it's lunch time soon, he starts to make his way towards the restaurant but Tasha is also with him, as she doesn't want to go right now. Vivek decides he will tell Nakul soon about Tasha's work but he decides after going back to Mumbai. As the reach in restaurant they realises Nakul is still not there so both of them sit in waiting area and start talking. They are busy with each other when Tasha gets a call from bureau. She tells Vivek she has to go now.

Tasha: Sorry Vivek, but I have to leave now as there is a new case in bureau so ACP Pradyuman called me back. I need to go but I will see you tomorrow.

Tasha gets up and she starts to leave when Vivek holds her hand, Tasha looks at him in surprise when he pulls her towards him.

Tasha: What?

Tasha sees a twinkle in Vivek's eyes which causes her cheeks to burn up instantly. Before Tasha utters a word, Vivek pulls her face closer and kisses her lightly.

Vivek: I love you.

Tasha coming out of the magic of his touch, replies.

Tasha: I love you too.

She bids goodbye and leaves. Vivek keeps looking at her until she is far from his sight smiling to himself he turns around and freezes in his place. Nakul is standing right in front of him from the furious look on his face Vivek can take a hint that Nakul heard what he shouldn't have. Vivek opens his mouth to say something but closes it.

Nakul: The same ACP Pradyuman?

Vivek: Sir...

Nakul walks very close to Vivek.

Nakul: Get... out of my sight. Right Now!

Nakul's voice is dangerously low, Vivek never heard him speak in such tone, Nakul's eyes are burning with rage, Vivek for the first time feels really afraid of Nakul, without wasting another second he finds it better to leave right now because Nakul is not in condition to hear him, leaving a rage filled Nakul behind.

The day goes by and evening arrives. Iqra makes her way back to her home; it was quiet in bureau today so she left early. After the training Bhavya and Vineet decide to go for the movie Bhavya needed a distraction, first she didn't agree but then she thought it's better than going home and she was sure Iqra will ask her something so she decided to avoid that and go for the movie with Vineet.

Iqra changes into her normal clothes and gets comfortable. She is not in mood for eating yet so she just lays in her bed and start using computer checking her mails, Facebook. Few moments later she just put on some music, turns the volume up and just lays in bed, listening to the music. Music is her passion, she can't do without it. Half an hour later her eyes open due to the ring. She opens her eyes a second later another ring. Someone is at the door, she goes to the door wondering who is there because it can't be Bhav as she has her key. With her absent mind she opens the door as soon she sees the figure standing outside, she freezes on the spot. Rajat is leaning against the door from with his eyes dug to the ground. He slowly lifts his gaze up managing to look at her but avoid looking in her eyes. Iqra comes out of her state.

Iqra: Aap?

Rajat: Can I...

Iqra moves from the door allowing Rajat to come inside. She takes him to the living room and asks him to sit down. Rajat sits down on the sofa and Iqra sits on the sofa next to him. His eyes once again meet with the floor, Iqra waits for him to say something but he doesn't say anything, she looks at him from head to toe, he isn't himself today, he seems disturbed... distanced? Maybe. When she sees he is not going to talk, Iqra gets up, making Rajat lift his gaze briefly to look at her.

Iqra: Aap... kuch leinge?

After few moments Rajat speaks.

Rajat: Paani.

Iqra goes to kitchen to get water. Hundreds of different scenarios are playing in her mind right now, wondering over why Rajat is here. She goes into the living room and finds Rajat in exact same position as she left him. He's making her worried, something isn't right. '_His father. Is something happened to him?_' She wonders.

Iqra: Paani.

Rajat looks up and finds Iqra standing in front of him with glass in her hands. Rajat takes the glass and drinks little bit of water before putting the glass on table in front of him. He sees Iqra is still standing in same position he looks at her, as if she was waiting for his permission. She sits next to him he looks at her before turning his gaze away. Iqra is getting curious but she allows him to take his time. He looks at her once again but now he looks into her eyes, this surely caught her off guard she tries to move her gaze but couldn't. His eyes are sad. She can see various emotions in his eyes right now; his eyes are showing her his state right now which he is trying to explain through words. She can see pain, sadness and loneliness; she is overwhelmed by this. Rajat moves his gaze from her suddenly, freeing her from his gaze; Iqra blinks couple of times as if she is just brought out from a strong hypnotism.

Rajat: Can I... hold your hand, please?

Rajat's voice was barely above a whisper but Iqra heard him clearly, for a second she was surprised, it all felt like a dj vu. She holds her hand out he takes her hand into his hands and rests his head on their hands and close his eyes. For sometime both of them sit in same position then Iqra slowly moves her free hand to his hair, ever so slowly starts to crease them. Her actions surprise Rajat, at her touch he opens his eyes and realises where and in what condition he is currently. He wants to look at her but he avoids that, he still is resting his head on their hands. Iqra decides to break the thick silence developing between them while creasing his hair, he doesn't want to admit but it was making him feel better. Why is it so simple for her to make him feel so, better?

Iqra: What's wrong?

And here's the million dollar question which Rajat was avoiding since the morning. She waits for his response but he remains silent. Iqra tries one more time, she barely whispers to him.

Iqra: Batayein na... kya howa?

The affection in her tone made Rajat break his silence. He lifts his head but he doesn't let go of her hand. Iqra stops creasing his hair but let her hand stay there. He looks straight ahead instead of looking at her. A smile appears on his lips but quickly fades away, which leaves Iqra somewhat disappointed. He sighs deeply and finally speaks.

Rajat: Kuch nahi... bas ehsaas-e-tanhai maar raha hai. Yeh ehsaas-e-tanhai bhi kitni ajeeb cheez hai na?

He looks at her and continues.

Rajat: Bheed mein bhi insaan ko tanha hi kar deta hai. Tum toh... janti ho na?

Iqra is shocked at this question and is somewhat hurt, he catches her reaction but she quickly changes it back.

Rajat: Mera woh matlab nahi tha...

Iqra: Aap aisa kyun...

Before she could continue, Rajat speaks again.

Rajat: Mera rishta es ehsaas se kafi purana hai, sochta tha... waqt ke saath esay khatam kardonga. Aapne aap ko itna busy kar liya, ke kab main puri tarhan tanha hogaya mujhe nazar hi nahi aya. Maine kabhi bhi esay apne opar havi nahi hone diya lekin aaj... dil mera boojh talay itna dab gaya hai ke saans nahi li jaa rahi. Yeh ehsaas mujhe andar hi andar mujhe kabse khatam kar raha tha mujhe pata hi nahi chala aur aaj pata chala hai toh itni dair hogayi.

Iqra: Aap tanha... nahi hain.

He looks at her and laughs if she just told him a joke she didn't except this reaction from him. He brings his face close to her and looks into her eyes.

Rajat: Dekho mujhe... mere ird gird... sirf tanhai hi hai. Dekho na... kitna tanha khara hon main.

Iqra: App. Tanha. Nahi. Hain.

Iqra repeats her sentence slowly this time but with so much determination in her eyes that even Rajat is taken by surprise at the sudden change in her. He looks at her for some more explanation but she doesn't say anything but slowly she removes her hand from his hairs. She wants to say the two words badly but something stops her, Rajat starts to get her point but he wants her to say it but he knows she will not say it. They both are very well aware of what is going on here but both none of them is acknowledging it.

Iqra: Us raat jab main bikhar gayi thi, mera bharam aapne tora tha. Mujhe tanhai aur beete hoye kal ke andharon mein wapis jaane se aapne bachaya. Aur aaj aap... main aapko un andharon mein nahi jaane jongi, jahan se main hokar ayi hon. Aap... tanha nahi hain. Aap es ehsaas-e-tanhai ko jeetne nahi de sakte.

He keeps looking at her and absorbing her words. He knows very well what she's trying to say, but damn... he wish he could hear her say it. But instantly he drives that thought away. He takes few deep breathes and doesn't say anything but he seems a lot more relax now than before, both of them sit quietly again for some time. After sometime Iqra speaks up.

Iqra: Feeling better now?

Rajat smiles at her, a genuine smile which answers her question. She smiles back. They know, they both have each other who understand each other's state very well. He was there in her weakest moment, he held her close to him and didn't let go until the moment passed. Tonight she is doing the same for him, he was at his weakest moment and she is holding him together, keeping him from falling apart. Both have started to read each other without words. Knowingly very well, where this is going to lead them in future, which doesn't seem that far; they somehow end up stealing some moments like these every now and then, allowing them to be transparent in front of each other.

Finally Rajat let's go of her hand which he has been holding onto for a long time. Iqra slightly move away from him allowing a gap between them.

Iqra: Aap kuch khayeinge?

Rajat: Nahi main woh...

Before Rajat could answer, they hear the front door unlock. As soon the door opens Bhavya enters with a chirpy mood.

Bhavya: Hey... I'm HOME!

She moves from the door to living room and her chirpy mood changes drastically when she enters the living room. Iqra looks at her in shock but she changes her reaction quickly into surprise before Bhayva could see it. Rajat stands up but for some reason he feels guilty as if caught at bad time. Bhavya is plain shocked to see Rajat there.

Bhayva: Sir... aap? Yahan?

When Bhavya calls Rajat as 'Sir' is hits Iqra like an arrow in her heart sending a strong alarm inside her, reminding her who this man is. She looks away as guilt takes over her.

Rajat: Haan woh...

Iqra: Woh aik case ke liye yahan aye thay.

Rajat looks at her, who is avoiding his and Bhavya's gaze altogether. Iqra knows Rajat hates lying even more than her so she saves him from getting into that position.

Bhayva: Oh.

Rajat feels the thick tension in air he starts to realise he made a big mistake, he shouldn't have come here. To ease a tension bit he changes the topic.

Rajat: How was the movie Bhavya?

Bhayva looks at him in surprise but looking at Iqra she realises she must've told ACP Rajat about it.

Bhavya: It was nice... sir. But Vineet... he is so funny, we had loads of fun, he kept talking during the movie too and almost got us kicked out of the theatre.

Iqra feels relieved to find Bhavya distracted as she tells him her story. Bhayva suddenly realises all of them are standing.

Bhavya: Sir... aap baithein na, kharay kyun hain?

Rajat: Nahi woh... main nikalne hi laga tha. Main jaane hi wala tha aur tum agayi.

Bhayva: Par bhaitein na, thori dair.

Rajat: Nahi, dair hogayi hai, mujhe chalna chahiye. I'm pretty sure you both are tired as well, you both need rest.

Rajat looks at Iqra, who is looking at floor.

Rajat: Maine waise hi bohut time le liya...

He looks at Bhavya and smiles.

Rajat: Main chalta hon. Tum bhi araam karlo.

Bhavya nods and smiles.

Rajat: Good night.

Bhayva: Good night sir.

Rajat starts to take leave when Iqra finally moves from her place.

Iqra: Main en... sir ko bhar tak chor ayon.

As soon 'sir' escapes from her mouth it stings Rajat badly he decides to ignore it, he moves towards the door and Iqra follows him leaving a confused Bhavya behind.

She wonders what happened here. Various thoughts go into her mind but she decides to ignore them all. Meanwhile at door, Rajat is ready to leave he takes one last look at Iqra who is looking anywhere but at him. Rajat moves his hand towards her and gently holds her hand causing Iqra to jolt and look at him in shock. Finally she has his full attention.

Rajat: Thank you for... everything. I am... fine now.

Iqra looks at him carefully, indeed he is 'fine' now. He is not the same man who entered her home earlier; he was not completely broken or bruised as before.

Before Iqra could reply Rajat leaves her hand and goes from there without waiting for her response. Iqra watches him leave until he is not out of her sight completely. She closes the door and takes deep breath, as she makes her way towards the living room, she sees Bhavya standing in the midway looking at her somewhat displeased?

Iqra: Bhavya... kaisa...

Bhayva: Good Night, Ma'am!

Before she could complete her sentence Bhavya abruptly walks away leaving Iqra speechless.

Vivek looks at the door unlocking, soon Nakul enters. He doesn't notice Vivek onother side of room but when Nakul gaze falls on him, anger fills in his eyes once again. Vivek has no choice but to face Nakul.

Vivek: Sir.. aap

Nakul doesn't give him a chance, he throws his jacket on the bed and goes in the bathroom banging the bathroom door, leaving a startled Vivek behind.

* * *

Hope you'll enjoyed it.


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys... So sorry for disappearing like this but just a lot of busy with work and routine. Just not getting much time for anythingthese days.  
I've important announcement to make regarding the story but before that I have to say... I am completely overwhelmed with each and everyone of you, by your responses, feedback. THANK YOU ever so much for all of your love and support. I love you guys.  
Now back to announcement due to circumstances and busy schedule I and Bhavya have decided to DIS-CONTINUE this story. I am so so sorry, I know this is unfair on my readers, but I have to do this due to various reasons. I had really high plans for this story but I don't think I will be able to do justify with this story even if I wrap it up in 2-3 parts, it'll be bad, so I am simply discontinuing it. I am really sorry, I hope you guys understand. Apart from that all I'll say I'll make up to my readers for this, hopefully soon. But I WILL make it up for this. I have another story planned in my head right now. It'll take little bit time for that to come but I will do my best not to disappoint you guys with that.  
I love you all and once again a big thank you to all of you for your love and support.


End file.
